


The Odd Couple

by mynameisnoneya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Face Slapping, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Sansa Stark and Jon Snow are first cousins who were raised together like siblings.  For over a decade, however, they have secretly harbored romantic feelings for each other, yet both of them have been too scared to act upon them.  When Jon shows up on Sansa's doorstep after leaving his long-time girlfriend for good, their relationship will never be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



> I wrote this story for my long-time friend and beta, vivilove, a die-hard JonSa fanatic!
> 
> This story basically degenerates into a kinky, smut-filled romp after a few chapters, so consider yourself warned. Please consult the tags to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into!
> 
> I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not.
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa comes home to her apartment to find it a complete wreck. The sight of Jon in only his towel, however, leaves _her_ a complete wreck as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our lovely couple in the making, folks!

Unlocking the door to her apartment, exhausted from a hideously long Friday at the music store, Sansa Stark could not help but grit her teeth at seeing the state of her living room.

It had been a week since her first cousin, Jon Snow, had asked to crash at her place after moving out of his shared apartment with his on-again, off-again girlfriend, Yrigritte Wilde.  Having grown up with Jon, spending countless hours both laughing and arguing together throughout their childhood, Sansa should have known that Jon’s cleaning habits would not improve with age.

As she stepped over the various magazines littered around her couch, she surveyed the damage inflicted upon her once pristine home.  Three empty cans of some cheap store-brand knock-off cola were strewn along one end of her coffee table, along with an empty bag of potato chips and a wrapper from a take-out sub sandwich.  Crumbs apparently fell like rain during Jon’s assault on the gutted bag sometime earlier in the day because she could feel the crunch under her three-inch heels while stooping down to pick up his hoodie and sweat pants that lay in a heap in front of her television. 

“I’m going to strangle him,” she hissed, tossing his clothes that were in terrible need of a wash back down on the floor.

She ran one hand through her long, copper tresses, the other hand now resting on her hips, mentally preparing herself to be kind to Jon instead of reacting in her usual way of smacking him.  He had left Ygritte for good this time, so he claimed, and she knew that his heart must be breaking at the loss of his four-year relationship.  Apparently, he was not able to forgive and forget Ygritte’s transgressions again this time, finally tiring of her cheating on him with just about any man with a pulse.  _I’ve always despised that bitch,_ Sansa thought to herself as she opted to leave the mess where it lay and head to her room to change, _I certainly hope he’s serious about dumping her this time_.

As she turned to head down the hallway, she was met with a very wet and very naked cousin standing at the threshold of the living room, clutching in one fist a fluffy white towel that was slung dangerously low on his hips.

“Sansa!” he said with a smile, motioning to the chaos he had left behind in the living room, “Hey, listen, sorry about all of that.  Look, I will clean it up after I throw on some clothes, I swear.  I just got home from working out at the gym, and I promise you that a shower was more important than me picking up my mess!”

She could tell that he was trying to make a joke by the tone of his voice, but Sansa did not really process the actual words that he had said.  His words sounded slightly muffled, like he was floating around somewhere in the distance.  Sansa’s eyes travelled slowly from his handsome face down the ridges and planes of his muscular chest.  Tiny droplets of water trickled down the crevices of his pecs, highlighting just how cut he really was.  His damp, chin-length dark brown hair hung loosely, the curls a wild mess.

Sansa had always known that her cousin was attractive, but damn her if she had forgotten just how gorgeous he really was.

“Uh, yeah, the mess…right,” Sansa chirped, literally shaking her head in an attempt to right her wayward thoughts.  “Yeah, that’s fine.  Whatever.”

Jon continued standing there as if he were completely at ease in his lack of attire, simply smiling at her.  However, his eyes had narrowed slightly and his head had cocked to the side as if he were assessing her visibly rattled appearance.

“So, yeah, I’m uh…I’m going to head back and change,” Sansa muttered, worrying her bottom lip unconsciously, “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

When she started to walk briskly toward the hallway, Jon reached out to her, lightly grabbing her by her forearm, “So, listen,” he asked as Sansa halted in her tracks, her nervous eyes wide and staring blankly at the carpet, “If you don’t have any plans with Margaery tonight, do you want do pizza and Netflix with me?”

For some strange reason, Sansa could feel the heat rising from her neck upward, covering her face in a deep blush.  _Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you, Sansa?_

“Yeah, yeah, sure, that sounds great!” she squeaked, hearing the crack in her voice.

“Ok,” Jon drawled, releasing her arm and watching her virtually sprint to her bedroom, “Pepperoni or cheese?”

“Order whatever you want,” she yelled as she quickly shut her bedroom door, leaning her back against it and sliding down to the floor.  Sansa felt dizzy.  Light-headed.  Like her brain just might be about to melt and ooze right out of her ears.

“Right.  Ok, I’ll call in an order.  My treat,” she heard Jon call out to her.

As she sat on the floor of her bedroom, she could hear Jon walk down the hallway, pausing for a few seconds outside of her own door before entering the extra bedroom that she normally used as a home office but was now the place where he was sleeping while staying with her.  When she heard him shut the door to his room, she let out her breath that she had been holding in unconsciously.

“Jesus,” she whispered, rubbing her face with her hands, “He’s your cousin.  Your freaking _first cousin_.”  Sansa let her head drop backward, bumping into the bedroom door.  _What’s the matter with me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Jon wearing only a towel live and in person is enough to give any girl a heart attack, wouldn't you agree?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jon gets ready to hang out with Sansa for their movie night, he reflects upon their past as he steels his nerves to finally tell her how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory about Jon...

As Jon pulled on his t-shirt and boxer briefs, the last few minutes that had occurred out in the living room with Sansa were playing on a continuous loop in his brain.  He couldn't help but wonder if he had been mistaken.  Had she really been excited at seeing him, well, almost naked?

 _Nah, you’re an idiot!_ _She’s always only thought of you as her cousin, asshole.  Stop thinking about her like that._

Of course, Jon had never really stopped thinking about Sansa like _that_ , not since high school when he began to realize that his feelings for her were substantially deeper and extremely more inappropriate than what a young man should feel for his slightly younger female cousin.

His beautiful, smart, sexy cousin.  His cousin with the long, fiery hair and even longer legs.  And the ample, perky breasts that were just begging to be touched. 

_Enough!  Get your shit together, Snow!_

Yet, when he remembered the way Sansa’s eyes had raked over him as he stood there dripping all over her living room floor with nothing but a thin layer of cotton separating his manhood from her, Jon smiled at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Sansa may be more interested in him than he had previously allowed himself to hope possible.

Jon truly could not remember a time in his 26 years alive that he was not in love with Sansa, if he were to be honest.  Almost two years older than Sansa, he was the same age as her older brother, Robb, who had been Jon’s best friend since they were toddlers.  Jon’s mother, Lyanna, had gotten knocked up by her much older college-age boyfriend while she was still in high school.  Although her parents had wanted her to abort him, citing all the numerous reasons why she was ruining her life by having a baby at 17, she steadfastly refused. 

Jon smiled to himself as he thought, _I definitely inherited mom’s stubborn streak_.

After she had found out that Rhaegar was already engaged to a wealthy socialite when she got pregnant, Lyanna opted not to tell his birth father about Jon’s existence.  So, Lyanna dropped out of school, opting to keep her baby against her parents’ wishes.  Her oldest brother, Bran, like her parents, shunned Lyanna, whom they believed had brought serious shame to the wealthy, socially connected Stark family.

Ned, however, adored his little sister, and even though he was barely out of college and newly married himself with a son on the way, he vowed to stand by his baby sister.  Ned’s wife, Catelyn, was less than thrilled at having Lyanna camped out in her home full-time, but after Jon was born, Catelyn, now a new mother herself, found her heart thawing considerably. 

With pressure from Ned, the older Stark clan finally came around, offering Lyanna one of the guest villas on the family compound if she promised to get her GED and go to some community college classes.  Much to Ned’s delight, Catelyn even offered to keep Jon with their son, Robb, while Lyanna went back to school.  Lyanna jumped at the offer, leaving Jon full-time with her older brother and his growing family.

Jon never lived with his mother again.

Young Robb and Jon grew up together more like brothers than cousins.  They were as thick as thieves, nefarious schemes and plots abounding throughout the Stark home, much to Catelyn’s chagrin.  After Sansa was born almost two years later, the boys fancied themselves her protectors, her valiant knights in shining armor.  The Stark family had a running joke that Sansa could not walk until she was two, thanks to two of them carrying her around constantly and doting on her every whim.

As the Stark clan grew considerably larger, Jon thanked the gods that he was able to live with them full-time instead of his New Age mother, who at some point during her tenure at college had decided that seeking enlightenment was more important that taking care of her growing son.  He always knew that she loved him, but Lyanna was constantly searching for something to make her feel like she was important and fulfilled. 

 _Too bad it just never happened to be me that could provide her with that "something_ ," Jon thought sadly.

First it was becoming a yoga teacher.  Then she tried peddling oils and later health supplements to family and friends.  Jon’s particular favorite moment of Lyanna’s growing nuttiness was when she legally changed their last name from Stark to Snow on the advice of her yogi when he was four.  He still hated his birth mother at times for her post-modern, hippie-like flakiness.

Growing up in the Stark house provided Jon the stability he craved.  A precocious, gifted child, excelling in all academic subjects but preferring mathematics, Jon had always been a straight-A student.  He actually enjoyed school until he hit high school.  Bullied daily for being on the short side, for wearing thick glasses, for sporting a head full of short, untamable ringlets, and for being born a bastard, Jon began to withdraw from his birth mother and the Starks, brooding incessantly and snapping at everyone.

One night after a family dinner with the Starks, Ned asked Jon to go for a drive with him.  Sitting in silence, Jon refused to talk, merely staring out the window as Ned drove them around town. 

Thankfully, Ned was a patient, kind man.

Pulling over onto the shoulder of the road, he told Jon that he would have to forgive his mother and birth father if he ever wanted to move forward.  Soon enough, Ned warned, Jon would be a man and that he would have to make his own way in this world.  He could drown himself in hate, or he could let go of it and pursue happiness.

It was this conversation with Ned that finally opened Jon’s eyes.  “ _Sometimes there is no happy choice_ , Jon recalled Ned saying, _“Only one less grievous than the others.”_

Jon no longer gave into his brooding, opting instead to take control of what little he could in this world.  First, he requested that his Aunt Catelyn take him to be fitted for contacts.  Then, he began to run in the afternoons after school and to work out with Ned’s weights.  With a little help from Sansa and her friend, Margaery, he was finally able to figure out how to tame his unruly curls, deciding to grow them out instead of shearing them off at Sansa’s fifteen-year old request.

By his senior year in high school, Jon had transformed himself into the picture of Adonis himself.  No longer looked upon as the gawky, unattractive nerd of Westeros High School, Jon knew without a doubt that he could have any girl in that building, even a few of his teachers, that he wanted.

Trouble was, the only girl he wanted was Sansa.

Even though she was his first cousin, Jon knew as he and Robb graduated that there would never be a woman that he would want as much as her.  Countless nights were spent hidden in his bedroom or in the bathroom relieving himself by his own hands of his want for Sansa.

Sometimes he felt that his desire to be with her was evil, tainted emotions boiling his blood due to the passion of his origins.  Other times, Jon wondered if what he felt was truly wrong, especially if Sansa could ever feel the same way about him.  Sometimes Jon sensed that Sansa did in fact harbor similar feelings for him, based on the way she looked at him or touched him.  Most of the time, Jon just tried to beat down his lustful thoughts, although it didn’t help that Sansa had a habit of sitting either in his lap or with her extremely long, slender legs draped across said lap when they were hanging out together.

In college, Jon finally gave up hope of one day being man enough to tell Sansa how he felt when she finally began to date.  Ned had forbidden her to have a boyfriend while she was in high school, but once she and her wild-child best friend, Margaery, hit college, the two sorority girls began to party hard.  Almost instantly, she fell for some rich prick named Joffrey, who treated her like shit and did not deserve to breathe the same air as Sansa.  It broke Jon’s heart to listen to her prattle on incessantly about how she would marry Joffrey one day and have his babies.

When that relationship did not work out, Sansa drifted aimlessly from guy to guy, trying either to prove to herself that she was worthy of love or to destroy herself in the process.  It killed Jon each time she called him crying, heartbroken, and feeling used.  Still, Jon did not tell her how he truly felt, figuring that any attempt he made to win her heart would only wind up destroying himself in the process since she obviously did not feel the same way.

Resigning himself to a life without Sansa by his side, Jon finally lost his virginity to Ygritte at the ripe old age of 22, a young woman whom he had met by chance while at the gym.  Before he knew it, Ygritte was telling the world that they were a couple, demanding that they move in together.  Jon blindly obeyed, noticing how little the Starks seemed to like Ygritte and her foul-mouthed, aggressive ways.  Sansa, in particular, seemed to despise Ygritte, calling her a “wildling,” a play on Ygritte’s last name.

For four years, Jon had dealt with Ygritte, assuming that what he felt for her was love.  He had forgiven her when she had cheated on him with her coworkers, her personal trainer, and their neighbors.  He had put up with her volatile mood swings, her controlling behavior, and her extraordinarily rampant suspicious tendencies. 

Yet last week while in the middle of yet another heated roof-raising argument about Ygritte’s most recent bedding of another man, she had the balls to call Jon out about him wanting his cousin more than he wanted her.  _Has it been that obvious all along?_

Although she probably had expected him to deny it, at that moment, Jon had felt total freedom.  To Ygritte's amazement, he readily admitted to her what he had known in secret for years.  Jon Snow was in love with Sansa Stark, his cousin, and he had been unconsciously using Ygritte, red hair and all, as a poor substitute for the woman he loved. 

With that admission, Jon grabbed what little he needed and headed straight for Sansa’s apartment, vowing to himself that he would finally risk everything to tell her how he felt.

And a week later, he still hadn’t breathed a word to Sansa about it yet.

 _Sometimes there is no happy choice, only one less grievous than the others,_ Jon thought to himself as he finished getting dressed, pushing open the door to his make-shift bedroom.  He decided that tonight was the night he would tell Sansa how he felt.  She could hate him for it, preferably love him for it, but damn him, he was through pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you think Jon will _finally_ have the guts to tell Sansa how he feels?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting dressed before joining Jon in the living room for their movie night, Sansa thinks about how long she has loved Jon and the men that she has dated while pining for her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, a little of Sansa's backstory...

After hopping out of a fairly cold shower, desperately trying to get her lascivious thoughts under control, Sansa quickly dressed in her comfy clothes, ready to head to the living room to eat pizza and watch a movie with Jon.  _Just like the good old days,_ she smiled, eager to snuggle close to him like they used to do before other relationships had gotten in the way.  _At least I have that to look forward to._

As she was about to exit her room, she caught a glimpse of herself in her floor-length mirror, causing her to stop in her tracks.  Her long, copper tresses were still damp, the soft curls already frizzing while in its natural state.  Without her make-up, her pale, freckled skin seemed blindingly white.  The ratty, worn-out blush colored night gown topped with her warm, fuzzy blue bath robe completed the look.  _The look of a lonely, crazy cat-lady in the making who still is in love with her cousin,_ Sansa thought as she untied her robe.   _No wonder Jon has never even given you a second glance._

Determined to at least go out into that living room feeling good about herself, even if Jon would never make a move, she decided to put some effort into her “natural” beauty, stripping down and reassessing her wardrobe selection before leaving the sanctuary of her bedroom.

Sansa was no fool.  She knew that nowadays, plenty of women envied her beauty while plenty of men wanted her body.  Yet when alone, she still saw herself as the gangly, awkward little girl she once was.  Shooting up to 5’9” by the time she was 13, Sansa’s thin, tall, boyish frame, complemented by her large, dorky glasses and frizzy red hair, helped flame her self-doubts and self-consciousness.  It also didn’t help that her best friend since 6th grade, Margaery Tyrell, had been blessed by the gods with the perfect womanly height, lush, straight long blond hair, voluptuous curves, and eyes like an eagle.

Like all dutiful brothers, Robb teased Sansa incessantly throughout middle school and high school, giving Sansa and her comely friend the nickname “The Odd Couple.”  Although Jon also was guilty of teasing Sansa on occasion, he _never_ once poked fun at Sansa for her appearance, and more times than she could remember, Jon had told Robb to “fuck off” when Robb had pushed Sansa too far.  Some of her favorite memories were the times when Jon would hold her in his strong arms while she cried, whispering that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world, telling her that any man would be lucky to have her. 

Sansa felt like a princess in those moments.

The irony of the situation, though, was that Sansa and Margaery really were quite an odd match.  Sansa was a good student and an obedient child, yet her best buddy was a wild girl who hated school and lived with her two wilder older brothers and their nutty, unconventional, wealthy grandmother who was even more wild than the three Tyrell siblings put together.

As Sansa brushed her frizzy waves smooth, she smiled as she thought about how handsome Jon was, even back in the dark ages when he had looked like a nerd just like her.  When Jon underwent his sudden transformation in high school, dubbed by Robb and their childhood friend, Theon, as “The Year of The Jon,” Sansa was blindsided at how devastatingly gorgeous Jon really was.  Sansa and Jon had always been friends as well as family, squabbling and bickering like all cousins do.  Yet, as Jon’s taut muscles grew bigger and his dark brown curls grew longer, Sansa knew that she was done for.

During Jon’s senior year of high school, Sansa had tried her best to attract his attention, but her lame attempts always seemed more goofy than sultry.  He never had a clue that she wanted him.  Not once.  By the time he had graduated and moved in with Robb while going to college, she realized that Jon would most likely fall in love with some dumb Barbie doll and forget all about her.

As Sansa entered her senior year of high school, her body finally sought fit to develop.  She also finally let Margaery have her way, allowing her best friend to pluck, fluff, paint, and dress her at will.  The metamorphosis was unnerving, frankly.  The look on Jon’s face when he and Robb first came home during fall break made all of the torture she had endured worth it.

Unfortunately, Sansa’s dream that Jon would actually _do something_ about her new look came and went with nothing more than a brotherly hug and a peck on the cheek.

After that, Sansa gave up hope.  She started looking at other boys for the first time.  When she entered college, her father’s ban on dating boys now lifted, she joined in with Margaery in her wild partying and hanging out with frat guys.

Within a few months, Sansa met Joffrey Baratheon, an affluent young man whose ego was the only thing larger than his bank account.  She tried to convince herself that he was “the one,” publicly declaring her undying love for the little shit to both her family and to Jon, mostly to try to hurt him for not being hers.  After suffering Joffrey’s verbal and later his physical abuse for almost six months, Sansa finally confided her misery to Jon when he had asked her in private after dinner with the Stark family one weekend why he saw bruises on her arms.

It was Jon who had stood beside her, holding her hand, when she dumped Joffrey outside the library on campus.  It was also Jon who almost ended up in jail that night after kicking Joffrey’s ass when he had called Sansa a worthless whore.

After her public shame with Joffrey, Sansa continued her downward spiral when it came to men, hopelessly comparing each and every one to her true love who was still just as clueless as he had been back in high school.

Next came her brief affair with her lit professor, the suave, handsome, and worldly Dr. Jaime Lannister.  The man was gorgeous, smart, funny, and unfortunately, 25 years her senior.  Their relationship, doomed from the start, only lasted a couple of months, mostly because she got tired of having sex while bent over Jaime’s desk in his office.  At least she had earned an A in the class.

Then came Sandor Clegane, whom Sansa had met while she was working part-time at a small coffee shop on campus.  He had dropped in to grab a snack while on his way to the construction site near the stadium, and she was immediately in lust.  An enormous, muscular ex-con, Sandor was also much older than her, but she absolutely didn’t care.  Sporting a variety of tattoos on his arms and chest, including an intricately designed medieval-looking hound on his massive bicep, Sandor drove a motorcycle and wore leather like a second skin.  His favorite word was “fuck,” and he was extremely proficient at that, too.  Sandor was absolutely everything a father did _not_ want in a future son-in-law, which made him all the more alluring to Sansa.  However, deep down, she knew all along that her relationship with Sandor was not going to last, and after only a few months, he ended things between them abruptly, telling her that he had grown bored with her and that she drove him crazy with her constant chirping like a bird.

No matter how many jerks or losers she dated, Jon always made Sansa feel like she was still the most precious, most valuable woman on the planet.  Hearing Jon’s reassurances that she was beautiful, that she deserved so much more than the creeps she chose, and that he knew that she would one day find the right man both lifted her spirits and broke her heart at the same time.

 _You’ve always been the right man,_ Sansa thought sadly as she surveyed the newly-improved casual look she now sported, _and you’ll always be._

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Sansa quietly left her bedroom, heading down the hallway, eager to enjoy Jon’s company once more, even if it were only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie night is about to get started...get ready for showtime!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jon tries to pick a movie to watch, Sansa's rapid-fire double entendres rattle him thoroughly. However, Jon manages to get the last word in after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is playing with fire...will she get burned?

_Jon:  Stop texting me.  I don’t want to talk to you right now._

_Ygritte:  You’re mine as I’m yours.  I love you.  Don’t ignore me._

_Jon:  If you love me, why the fuck can’t you keep your legs together?_

_Ygritte:  Is she keeping them together?  Or have you already gotten between them?_

_Jon:  Leave Sansa out of this!_

_Ygritte:  She’s always been in this, sweetheart._

_Jon:  I’m done.  Quit.  Texting.  Me._

_Ygritte:  Don’t betray me.  Or I’ll cut your cock off and wear it around my neck._

_Jon:  Seriously??  You’re threatening me now?_

_Ygritte:  Just come home, baby.  I will make it up to you._

_Jon:  Not interested._

_Ygritte:  I know where she lives, you moron._

_Jon:  Fuck off, Gritte.  I’m turning off my phone.  Show up here, and the cops get involved._

With that last text, Jon turned off his phone, throwing it down hard onto the bar that divided Sansa’s small living room and kitchen.  He grabbed the boxes of pizza off the counter and two beers from the fridge, setting them down on the coffee table.  _Nicely seated on two coasters,_ he smiled to himself _.  She’ll love that._

Running his hands through his deep brown curls, Jon leaned his head on the back of the couch.  He felt too warm in his black, long-sleeve, V-neck pullover and jeans, mostly because of the rage percolating inside him at the moment.  Ygritte drove him absolutely batshit crazy most of the time, yet he had stayed with her for four long years.  Four years of his life that he would never get back.  _I could have committed a crime and served less time._

When he had left Ygritte last week, he could easily have driven to Robb’s house to stay over there until he figured out what to do next.  Robb, however, had a six-month old baby boy at home with his beautiful wife, Talisa, and Jon just didn’t want to add any more burden to their already chaotic schedule right now.

Jon also could have stayed with Sam, another math geek like himself whom he had met when he started working on his dissertation in applied mathematics a few years ago.  However, like Robb, Sam was a new father, so staying with Sam and his wife, Gilly, also seemed like a less than ideal option.

Theon would have been more than happy to take Jon in and let him crash at his small studio flat, but there was no telling what disease Jon could have caught from Theon’s couch alone, which is where Jon would have slept had he opted to go that route.  Theon was even more of a slob than Jon, and knowing Theon’s taste in women, Jon shivered at the thought of just what activities took place on that very couch.

In reality, the only person with whom Jon wanted to stay with was Sansa.  Heading straight for her apartment after walking out on Ygritte, he showed up unannounced at an ungodly hour, duffle bag in hand.  Without passing any judgment, Sansa had let him in, demanding that he stay with her until he sorted out his situation.  Now a week into his residency, Jon never wanted to leave her side again.

“Hey,” Sansa said, stepping over Jon’s legs that were blocking the narrow pathway between her couch and coffee table, “Sorry it took me so long to come out.  Had to dry this mess,” she smiled, pointing to her glossy, auburn hair, “Trust me; you wouldn’t want to see it in the dark.”

 _Like hell I wouldn’t,_ Jon thought as a smile slowly crept across his bearded face.  Drinking in the vision that was Sansa, he was afraid his brain would shut down immediately.  Her skin-tight leggings and form-fitting black tank top hugged all of her curves in all of the right places.  Jon also instantly noticed her pert nipples were standing at full attention.  _No bra!  Damn it, why no bra?_

“Sure, no problem,” he said, grabbing the remote and then handing her a beer, desperately trying not to stare, “So, what are you in the mood for?  Chick flick?  Sci-fi?”

“Action,” Sansa said, her tongue darting out to lick a droplet of beer off the corner of her mouth, “I’m definitely in the mood for some serious action tonight.  Give it to me, Snow.”

Jon, who had just leaned back to take a swig from his bottle, literally choked on his beer.  _Holy hell!  What the fuck did she just say?_

“You alright?” Sansa asked, a concerned look consuming her face as she whacked Jon on the back a few times while he coughed and sputtered.

“Yup, I’m good,” he managed to squeak, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

A few moments passed in silence, both of them staring at each other.  Sansa’s hand remained on Jon’s back, her whacks mutating into gentle, circular motions as her nails lightly scratched his lower back.

“Got any suggestions?” Jon asked nervously, turning his attention to the television, searching through her queue.

“Something with explosions.  And guns.  No monsters, though,” she said with a wink, “Otherwise, you’ll have to sleep with me tonight.”

 _Fuck me!  The Exorcist is sounding really good right about now._ “So how about a spy film?” he suggested, trying hard not to look directly at her, “Here’s one you have bookmarked.”

“Oh, that one sounds perfect,” Sansa beamed, “Margaery told me about it.  She said it has an awesome car chase and a pretty good handcuffing scene in it.  I do love a good handcuffing.”

At that comment, his cock began to twitch rapidly inside his tight jeans, nudging his zipper just enough to make sure that Jon knew that he was awake now.  Desperately trying to hide his growing erection, Jon lunged for the pizza box, holding it on his lap like a shield.

“So, I went with one cheese and one spinach and mushrooms with black olives,” he managed to say while blinking rapidly, hoping that he was talking in a coherent manner, handing her a slice.

“You remembered!” she smiled broadly, taking a slice of the spinach pizza.

“Of course, milady,” Jon laughed, “I know everything about you.”

“Oh, God, that’s so good,” Sansa purred as she devoured her dinner, “I’m starving!”  As she finished her first slice, she began to lick and to slowly suck on her fingers, releasing each one with a wet pop.

Jon’s ability to not stare evaporated immediately.  _Dear.  God._

“So, you think you know everything about me, eh?” she said as she turned her attention to the television, raising one perfectly groomed ginger eyebrow while watching the opening credits.

“Absolutely,” he smirked, finding it easier to think rationally now that she was not staring at him or doing anything that remotely looked like something sexual.  As soon as had had returned the pizza box back to its spot on the coffee table, she threw her mile-long legs across his lap, just like the good-old days.  _Not the lap!  Anywhere but the lap!_

“Favorite color?” she challenged.

“Purple,” he replied, hopelessly trying to focus on the movie and not on the sensations her calves were causing his manhood to feel right about now.  _Focus, man!  You can do this!_

“Favorite food?”

“Cinnamon rolls, extra icing, from Hotpie’s.”

“Allergies?”

“Horses.”

“Worst board game?”

“Anything that involves dice.”

“Best friend?”

On that question, Jon could feel her eyes back on him.  Turning his head, his dark brown eyes left the opening action scene of the movie to look directly into her pale blue pair.  He knew the answer she thought he would give, but tonight, he was giving her the answer he _needed_ to give.

“Me.”

Sansa gasped, her hand reaching to cover her mouth.  She sat up straight, yanking her legs off him like she had been burned with a match.

“What?” Jon challenged back, now turning to face her directly, “Weren’t expecting that answer?”  His tongue darted out to lick his lips, feeling how dry his mouth had suddenly become.

“No…but I was hoping you’d say that,” she whispered.

“Why?” Jon pushed, hoping to finally get to the point of the conversation where he finally had the balls to admit that he loved her, praying to the gods that she would not laugh right in his face.

“Because…because it’s true,” she muttered, her hands now falling to her lap.  Her fingers began toying with the hem of her tank top while she worried her lip in that damn sexy, frustrating way she always did when she was nervous.

“Sansa, what’s wrong?” Jon asked her, taking a chance, reaching out to hold her hand.

“Please don’t go back to Ygritte,” Sansa pled, her hand gripping his tightly, “I don’t think I could handle it if you went back this time.”

“Handle it?” Jon laughed, a puzzled expression now overtaking him, “Look, I know you don’t like her –“

“I hate her.  Hate.  Her,” she hissed, her face contorting into outright anger, “She’s a terrible person, Jon.  She’s used you for so long, and you keep taking her back.  I can’t stand to see you so miserable all of the time.”

Jon knew that Sansa was right, but for some strange reason, having her remind him that he had been such an idiot got his blood up.  That and those damn nipples of hers pointing straight at him the whole time he was trying to talk didn’t help matters, either.

“I could say the same thing about you,” he spat, pulling his hand out of hers, “Your track record with those rejects of yours leaves a bad taste in my mouth, too, you know.  How hard do you think it’s been for me to know you’ve been with so many guys who wanted nothing from you other than your body?”

“That’s not fair!” she shouted, the tears starting to well up in her eyes.  She was not able to look at him any more as she continued, “I’ve been waiting for someone to love me.  Someone that has the _courage_ to love me.  But no one has been man enough yet to do that.”

Hearing those words, the latent frustration and longing hidden inside like a secret message only he could decode, Jon felt like a bucket of ice water had just been thrown into his face.

“Sansa,” he spoke softly, finally processing what she was saying without saying it.  “look at me, please.”

Her face rose slowly, her eyes locking with his.

“We’re not here to fight.  We’re here to talk,” Jon continued, scooting so close to her that their thighs now touched, “I know a man who loves you.  Someone who may not have had the courage in the past to love you like he should have, but he is man enough now to love you like you deserve.

“Really?” she sniffed, a small smile cracking around the corners of her lips, “God, please tell me it’s not Theon.”

The bark of laughter that Jon let fly just about shook the room, “No, pretty girl, it’s not Theon.”

“Who, then?” she murmured.

“Me again,” he answered, leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll, please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jon lets the proverbial cat out of the bag, Sansa is momentarily shocked to find out that he is in love with her. The shock wears off quickly, however, and the two finally consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of the term "kissing cousins?" Jon and Sansa take that idiom to a whole new level!

Although Sansa had been kissed plenty of times in her life, never had a kiss made her feel like she might come on the spot.

As she felt Jon’s soft lips pressing against hers, Sansa sat frozen in place on the couch, her body immobilized by the shock of having heard her cousin, the man she secretly had been in love with for over a decade, openly declare his love for her in return.  Her rational brain, apparently unable to process the wave of euphoria that had suddenly drowned her the exact moment Jon leaned forward to claim her mouth, appeared to have shut down completely, leaving behind only one coherent thought running on a continuous loop inside her head.

_He’s kissing me…he’s kissing me…holy shit…he’s kissing me…_

When his hands gently grasped her head, pulling her to him, his own tilting ever so slightly, Sansa was certain that she had died and gone to heaven.  When Jon’s tongue lightly stroked her lips, tacitly asked permission to enter, she changed her opinion on the matter, wondering if perhaps she might be headed straight to hell instead.

Heaven.  Hell.  Flip a coin.  No matter.  Either way, Sansa wasn’t about to stop now.

Fisting her small hands in his black pullover, yanking him closer, Sansa willingly opened her mouth, desperately trying to show Jon that she wanted this moment more than anything she had ever wanted in her entire life.

While their tongues began to explore, his hands began to wander.  Releasing her head, they meandered slowly, roaming along the pathway of her shoulders and continuing to glide down, down, further down until they found her braless breasts.  Tentatively cupping them in his hands through the fabric of her shirt, Jon gave them both a gentle squeeze as his thumbs barely grazed her rock-hard nipples.

A new loop began playing in her head as Sansa felt his hands sliding down even further now, deftly slipping under her tank top, moving up along her skin, heading back north… _Oh God, oh God, Oh God…_

Lost in the glory of Jon’s exploration, Sansa angled her head to gain better access to his mouth, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him so close that not an inch of space existed between their chests.  The sensation of having Jon pressed so firmly against her own body sent a current of desire shooting straight to her core.  Hearing Jon’s moans of pleasure soaked Sansa’s panties with her own desire.

Just as suddenly as Jon had descended upon her mouth only moments ago, he was now pulling back, gasping for breath.  He lowered his head, resting it on Sansa’s forehead.  They both opened their eyes slowly, his dark brown eyes blown wide with desire.  His tongue darted out of his mouth, dragging across his kiss-swollen lips as if her were trying to taste her on them.

“Sansa, I’m so sorry…I shouldn’t have done that,” Jon panted, his ragged breaths coming in short bursts, “We should talk.  We need…I need to – “

“We can talk later,” Sansa smiled, tracing the outline of his short beard with her fingertips, “We have plenty of time to talk.  Right now, all I want to do is make love to you, Jon.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jon replied in total surprise. Reaching out to stroke her hair, tucking a stray copper lock behind one ear, he grinned at her in return, “I’ve always wanted you, Sansa, but I never dreamed that you actually felt the same way.”

“Tell me, Jon,” she teased, running her thumb across his kiss-swollen lips, “how is it that you can understand advanced mathematics but you can’t figure out when a woman wants you?”

The wicked smile that spread across his face was almost too much for her to bear.

“Math is easy for me to understand.  Women…not so much.”  Jon began, bending his head down, running his tongue along the base of her long, pale neck, lightly biting down on the soft skin right above her shoulder.  “I can’t plug a woman into a quadratic equation,” he chuckled darkly when she gasped, now alternating speaking with nipping his way up the sensitive flesh of her neck, “I can’t recall any theorems that prove the existence of a woman’s desire, (nip) and damn me if all the advanced calculus I know (nip) can’t help me to compute what a woman really wants (nip).”  When Jon raised up just enough to suck on her earlobe, Sansa felt like her body was about to spontaneously combust.

“Jon,” she moaned wantonly, grabbing his thick, brown curls, pulling his face to meet hers and looking him directly in the eyes, “I need you.  Like, now… _please.”_ To drive home her point, Sansa lowered one delicate hand from his hair to gently squeeze his cock through his jeans.

Apparently, that was all the data Jon needed to collect in order to calculate both the existence of her desire and its urgency.

Jon’s self-control snapped, his hands grabbing her by her waist and pulling her onto his lap.  The hard bulge in his jeans pushing against her core through her leggings caused a tingle to shoot up and down her spine.  _Holy shit, I can’t believe this is really happening!_ Sansa thought as she started grinding her hips, rubbing her lady bits against his clothed cock.

“Damn, Sansa,” Jon groaned, holding onto her hips firmly as she ground against him, “I won’t last long if you keep that up, sweet girl.”

 _He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,_ Sansa smirked as she looked down at him, _And he’s mine now.  All mine._

Pushing off Jon’s chest with her hands, Sansa stood before him, reaching out to take his hand in hers.  With her head slightly tilted, looking at him through her thick lashes, Sansa asked, “Are you ready?

“Been ready for a decade,” he replied in a hushed voice as he let her raise him off the couch.

Without another word, Sansa led Jon by the hand down the hallway to her bedroom.  When they entered, she promptly let go of him.  Grasping the hem of her tank top, she pulled it off in one fluid motion, tossing it onto the floor at his feet.  She watched Jon’s eyes widen comically as he stared at the sight of her bare breasts

“What’s the matter, Snow?” she taunted as she raised her own hands to cup her breasts, toying with the hardened peeks with her fingers, “I’m not the first girl you’ve seen naked.”

“Not all girls are you,” he whispered, reaching out to join her in exploring her womanly curves.  While Jon eagerly fondled her breasts, Sansa started pulling his shirt from his jeans.

“I want to see you,” he rasped, assisting her by promptly yanking his shirt over his head, “ _All_ of you, Sansa.”

As she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her leggings, slightly lowering them down her hips, she stopped, arching a copper eyebrow at him, “Want to help?”

“Fuck, yes!” Jon almost yelled, diving forward, replacing her hands with his, squatting down to lower her leggings to her ankles and to help her step out of them.  With her red, lacey thong right in his face, Jon growled at the sight, “Jesus, Sansa, you…you’re so beautiful,” he rasped as he stood, his hands ghosting up her thighs and her sides, finding their way to her panties.  “This has to go,” he added, tugging on the straps of the thin scrap of fabric masquerading as her underwear.

When Sansa saw the look of raw hunger in Jon’s eyes as she rid herself of the last vestiges of clothing, she could not help but feel a little sense of pride that she was doing that to him.

Now completely naked, Sansa sat down on the edge of her bed, grabbing Jon’s belt and tugging him roughly toward her.  “Your turn, big boy,” she purred, her eyes never leaving his as she skillfully undid his belt and then unzipped his jeans.  She grabbed the waistband of both his jeans and boxer briefs, abruptly shoving them down in unison to his knees.  Catching on quickly, Jon bent down to remove the rest of his clothes, and once finished with his task, he tossed them over his shoulder.

Jon was not necessarily a tall man, not that it had ever bothered Sansa.  He was about an inch shorter than her in their bare feet.  And granted, she had been with short men and tall men alike, so she had always assumed that a man’s size was relative to his, well, size.  But having Jon’s cock bobbing freely in the air, just inches from her face, she was definitely caught off-guard.

“Jesus!” Sansa murmured, gaping at the sight of his long, thick cock.

“Jon will do, thank you,” he shot back, obviously proud of himself.

Sansa, knowing that she had stepped right into that one, shot him a dirty look, “Full of yourself, eh?”  He just continued to smirk at her, his hands raised in question as if he had no idea what she was talking about.  _Oh, he’s so going to pay for that smug look._ “Cocky, I see.  Well, let me see if I can do something about that,” she cooed, reaching out to take him into her hand.  Pumping vigorously, Sansa lowered her head, taking him into her mouth.

That absolutely wiped Jon’s damn sexy smirk right off his handsome face.

“Oh, God, Sansa…that…that feels so good,” he sputtered, his eyes virtually rolling back into his head.  His hands found her hair, wrapping themselves in her fiery mane, holding onto her head as she bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling around the head, licking the slit now leaking his arousal, her hand moving in time with her mouth.  Hearing him murmur curses and praises made her feel powerful knowing that she was bringing him such pleasure.  Feeling the wetness of her own desire dampening her thighs, Sansa took his balls in one hand, massaging and tugging gently.  Jon hissed at the sensation she was inciting throughout his body, pulling forcefully on her hair.

“Sansa, you need to stop,” he groaned when she looked up into his face, his shaft buried deep inside her pretty mouth, “or I’ll come before I’m through with you.”  Before she could come up with a witty reply, Jon snatched her into his arms, falling with her onto her bed.  He began his assault of kisses as they landed, first on her lips then on her jaw.  Working his way down her neck, he traveled further south, stopping to lick and suck each of her nipples while his hands squeezed and massaged her breasts.

“Fuck, Jon, don’t stop,” she moaned, grabbing handfuls of his curls, holding on tightly as he worshipped her breasts.  When she felt the fingers of one of his hands slide down her stomach, brushing against the soft, copper curls above her womanhood, she could not hold back the gasp that escaped from her mouth.  “Please,” she asked, unashamed to be begging at this point, “Touch me.”

Obediently, Jon slipped one finger through her wet folds, coating it with her arousal.  “Oh, fuck, you’re dripping for me,” he moaned as he started rubbing her sensitive nub in slow, deliberate circles.

Sansa thought for certain that she felt the ground shake when he slipped his finger inside her cunny, dragging it in and out, raking his fingertip against her highly aroused walls.

“Fuck, Jon…like that,” she cried out when he inserted a second finger, picking up the pace now as he curved his fingers, trying to find that sweet spot hidden inside her cunny.  Once he found it, her back arched off the bed as he tweaked it over and over again.  “More, Jon!” she pleaded, shameless grinding herself into his hand, “God, I need you inside me!”

Jon was not as obedient this time, however.  “Not yet,” he panted, “Let me make you feel good this way first.”  With that, Jon removed his fingers, scooting off the bed onto his knees, grabbing her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed.

Sansa had never enjoyed receiving oral sex that much, mostly because the partners in her past were not that good at it in the first place.  Well, Sandor had been _fantastic_ at it, actually, but that was beside the point.  The point was, Sansa seemed to have a slight hang up when it came to letting a man take her with his tongue.  She always felt guilty being on the receiving end, thanks to years of low self-esteem.

“Jon?” she squeaked, looking down her body and into his dark eyes completely wrought with mischief.  That was the same look he used to give her when they were kids and she was about to open a drawer that contained a hidden rubber spider, “You know you don’t have to –“

“But I want to,” he smiled, lowering his head to lick her folds with the tip of his tongue.

_I am going to die.  I’m going to die right now.  Naked.  With Jon’s head between my legs.  Holy fuck…_

Sansa moaned and writhed on her bed as Jon dove in like a starving man at a buffet.  She tried to hold on to his head for encouragement, but he was relentless, holding her by her thighs, pushing her legs upward, driving his tongue deep inside her over and over again, licking and sucking her clit, repeating the process until she thought her head would explode.

Unable to hold onto him any longer, Sansa dropped her hands onto her mattress, clawing feverishly at the pink floral sheets, feeling her release rising rapidly, her hips rocking so fast she was certain that she was whacking Jon right in the face with her pussy.

“Yes, yes, oh God, yes!” she shouted as she peaked, her legs quivering at the intensity of her orgasm.  Jon slowed his attentions, lapping up her release, placing soft kisses on her inner thighs and on her curls.  As he stalked up the bed toward her, lowering himself on top of her, he nudged her legs apart further with his knee.

“Fuck, Sansa, I want you so badly,” he whispered, kissing her gently on her forehead, “Please…I need you, pretty girl… let me have you.”

“Condoms,” was all Sansa could mutter as she tried to point to the nightstand by her bed with her eyes still shut tight.  She could feel Jon reaching across her, hearing the creak of the drawer being opened.  Finally cracking her eyes open, she watched intently as Jon skillfully rolled a condom onto his enormous cock.  He smiled at her as he lowered himself on top of her, taking his member in his hand, lining himself up at her entrance.  When he pushed forward, entering her cautiously, Jon groaned in pleasure.  “Damn, Sansa, you’re so tight,” he croaked as he continued to push forward, forward, finally filling her completely.

As he began to thrust slowly, dragging his cock in and out of her so gently, so carefully, Sansa could tell that Jon clearly had plans to drag this out, but damn it, Sansa was _done_ with slow.

“Harder,” she demanded, bucking her hips up, slamming her cunny against his pelvis, eliciting a gasp from a very stunned Jon, “I need you to go harder.”  When she grabbed his ass, pulling him into her forcefully, he appeared to get the message.  Following orders, his hips began to piston rapidly, his huge cock pounding into her, stretching her and filling her with each thrust.  Jon’s curls were sticking to his forehead now, his eyes staring down at her, the pupils of his dark brown eyes so large she could no longer tell where they ended.

Sansa felt like crying she was so happy right now.  All the years of longing, the time spent drifting from man to man, trying to fill the emptiness inside her that she knew only Jon could fill…it was gone.  All gone.

“Sansa, can you…can you come with me?” Jon begged, reaching down between them, roughly rubbing her clit.  As her eyes shut tight at the overload of wonderful sensations surging through her body, she moaned loudly.

“Like that, just like that,” she encouraged, circling her hips in times with his thrusts and ministrations, her hands scratching harshly at his back.  His fingers moved over her folds, dragging some of the wetness back to her clit.  _Sweet baby Jesus, that feel so good!_ Sansa released his back, grabbing her breasts, rolling her nipples between her thumb and fingers.  “Oh, God," she moaned, “Jon…”

“I…I can’t hold out much longer,” he panted, his thrusts growing more erratic.

“Don’t hold back,” she breathed heavily, letting go of her body, grabbing onto the headboard, “Harder!  Please!”

“Holy _shit_ ,” Jon choked out, watching her every move, feeling her legs wrap tightly around his hips.  Now plunging into her so forcefully that the headboard was slamming into the wall behind their heads, the pictures hanging on the wall were beginning to shake.

“Yes, oh, oh, fuck!” she yelled, her orgasm finally engulfing her.

Feeling her walls contracting around his cock, Jon let go.  “Sansa!” he shouted, his whole body tensing above her as he came.

Watching Jon come undone was perhaps the most erotic, exciting thing that Sansa had ever seen.  The way his pink lips parted, his eyes slammed shut, the grunts and groans escaping him, he was the most handsome, sexy, perfect man she had ever known.

Collapsing on top of her, his head laying on her chest, Jon sounded like he was struggling to breathe.  Sansa smirked at the thought that she had caused that reaction while enjoying the closeness.  She reached up to stroke his hair, slightly damp from his exertions.  Playing with his long, dark brown curls while laying with him in a post-orgasmic haze fulfilled a long-standing fantasy she had held onto for years.  _Fuck, I love his hair.  I just absolutely love his hair._

“Am I hurting you?” he whispered quietly.

“No,” she replied with a smile.

“ _Did_ I hurt you?” he asked sheepishly, still not looking at her, one of his hands now tracing circles on her belly, “I mean, I was pretty rough with you…”

“You were _not_ rough,” she corrected with a giggle, “You were absolutely perfect.”

“No, Sansa, _you_ are the one who is perfect,” he replied, raising his head and pushing himself off her, resting on his forearms, “Why the hell did I ever wait so long to do that with you?”

“Um, probably because you were too busy overthinking it, just like me,” she joked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“I’m not overthinking it anymore,” he said as he placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, “I love you, Sansa.  I always have, and I always will.”

With his proclamation still ringing in the air, Sansa could not contain the tears that began to fall.

“I love you too,” she replied, pulling him down to kiss him with all the passion and yearning she had kept inside for so long.  When she finally broke the kiss, Sansa stared into his dark eyes, hoping that what had occurred between them tonight was not some fluke, “I don’t want to lose you.  I can’t lose you.  Not after _this,_ ” she said.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

“But, what about…what about Ygritte?” she sniffed, terrified of the answer.

“I was an idiot,” Jon said while flopping onto his back, scooping her into his arms.  As Sansa laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, he finally confessed what he had wanted to tell her the day he showed up on her doorstep, “I never loved Ygritte.  I honestly thought I did at first, but it wasn’t love.  I think I felt responsible for her.  Like it was my job to fix her.  But mostly, I stayed with her because…because I couldn’t have you.”

“You have me now,” Sansa replied, the realization now setting in about the nature of their yet to be defined relationship, “But what will we do?” she asked.

“Give me a few minutes, and I’ll show you,” Jon smirked.

“Be serious!” she laughed, smacking him on his bare chest, “I mean, what will mom and dad think?  Jesus, what will _Robb_ think?  I mean, we’re _cousins.”_

“Perhaps we should’ve thought of that before we had sex,” he quipped, reaching down to squeeze her ass.

Sansa rolled her eyes at his rather obvious statement, “Yeah, thanks, that’s really helpful.”  She began to run her finger along the ridges and lines of his well-defined pecs and abdomen as she pondered how they would approach their family with the news, “You know that we make quite the odd couple.  Everyone will hate us when they find out, Jon.  Robb will kill you, and daddy will find a way to bring you back to life long enough to kill you again _._ ”

Jon laughed loudly at her description.  Running his hands through Sana’s wild bedhead, he tried to soothe her fears, “OK, so we may be an odd couple, but Robb will just have to deal with it like everyone else in the family will.  He chose who he wanted to be with and didn’t give a fuck about what anyone else thought.  Remember?  Mom _hated_ Talisa at first, but now she likes her well enough.  Dad didn’t like Gendry, either, but he still let Arya get engaged.  So, see?  They already love the both of us, so the rest should be easy.”

“Would you stop joking about this!” she giggled as he rolled over to face her.

“I do know some things,” he spoke firmly, lifting her chin so her eyes met his stare, “I know I love you.  I know you love me.”  Sansa could see the depth of his words reflected in his face as he completed his thought, “And I am not giving you up now.  Not.  Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cigarette, anyone?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a night of passion arrives, yet Jon can't seem to get enough of Sansa. The feeling is mutual, lucky for Jon. They also come up with a plan of action on how to break the news of their involvement to their family and on how to deal with Ygritte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've invoked shower sexcapades...just warning you!

_“Oh, fuck, Sansa,” Jon growled, holding onto Sana’s hips hard enough to bruise as he rammed into her, taking her as roughly as she demanded, her legs perched up on his shoulders, “You feel so good.”_

_“Yes!  Yes!  Just like that!” she shouted, praising Jon’s efforts, gripping his shoulders so roughly that he swore that she was breaking the skin with those long, manicured nails._

_Desperately trying to hold back long enough to bring her to completion yet again, Jon was on the verge of losing control.  Watching her ample breasts bouncing wildly as he pounded into her, he could feel his balls smacking her creamy, tight ass with each thrust.  She arched her back almost completely off the bed, taking everything he could give.  Sansa Stark, with her eyes screwed shut tightly, her mouth wide open as she moaned and cried out in ecstasy, was hands-down the most sensual vision that Jon had ever seen._

As Jon’s eyes slowly opened, waking from his delicious dream, squinting at the bright morning light trickling into Sansa’s bedroom through her sheer curtains, he could not help the self-satisfied grin that spread across his face as he remembered his glorious night with Sansa.  Still naked, she was lying curled up snugly against his body, her back to his chest, her long, auburn waves splayed out across her pillow as well as his, partially covering his face.  As he tenderly brushed her bedhead out of his eyes, he could feel “Little Jon,” as Sansa playfully dubbed his cock last night after one of their rounds of love making, already growing half-hard at the sensation of rubbing up against her ass during his sleep.

 _Damn, I’m sore_ , he thought smugly, slowly stretching his neck and shoulders, _I’m betting she’s worse off than me, though._ He couldn’t resist lightly running his fingertips up and down the side of her body, shoulder to thigh.  _You’re one lucky bastard, Jon Snow.  Literally._

Sansa began to stir, groaning in a rather unladylike fashion.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Jon purred, lowering his head to place a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

“Morning,” Sansa responded in a mumble, rolling over to face him, “God, it’s early.  Why are you even awake?”

He smiled widely, “I’m awake because it’s almost 10.  You’re quite lazy this morning, Miss Stark.”

“Ugh, you kept me up all night.  I barely got any sleep,” she shot back, reaching out to stroke his muscular chest with her fingers.

“Are you complaining?” he replied, feigning a dejected countenance.

“Not.  One.  Bit,” she smiled, her hand drifting downward, ghosting over his chiseled stomach, trailing all the way to the thick patch of dark curls surrounding his manhood.

“Sansa,” Jon warned, causing her to stop her exploration.  He raised one eyebrow in question, “Aren’t you…you know, sore?”

She did not respond immediately, instead reaching out to take his half-hard cock into her hand.  His eyes shut slowly as she languidly pumped him, running her thumb along the ridge of the head.

“Jesus,” he moaned as he flopped onto his back, her nimble hand still working him over.

“Sansa will do, thank you,” she retorted, shooting him a wink as she sat up in bed, “And yes, I’m sore.  But that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun.”  As she scooted down the bed with his long cock still in her hand, Sansa leaned over his lap, licking the vein on the underside of his cock from base to tip.

 _I never want to let her out of this bed,_ Jon thought to himself as his hands found her hair, gently grabbing on while she began to suck him relentlessly.  For a few brief minutes, Jon was able to maintain his self-control by running through his usual list of erection-eradicators.

_Walking in on Theon having sex with anybody...listening to Dr. Thorne’s boring probability theory lectures…Margaery’s grandmother in a bikini…_

Nothing was doing the trick.

“Sansa, please, I’m…I’m going to come,” he panted, trying to hold on long enough to pull out and to spill anywhere in the damn bedroom but her mouth.  When Ygritte had given him head, she never once allowed him to come in her mouth, not that he ever had the courage to ask.  She had told him very early in their relationship that she did not “swallow that nasty shit for anyone.”  After being told that, Jon simply assumed that it must be a disgusting, vile thing to do, so he definitely did not want to accidentally shoot his stuff at Sansa where it did not belong.

Apparently, Sansa did not feel the same way about a man’s seed as Ygritte did.  Jon’s plea for her to stop fell on deaf ears.  She refused to open up and spit him out, shaking her head as if to tell him no.  In fact, she deliberately let go of his cock with her hand, grabbing onto his hips, and swallowed him all the way to the root.

That undid him on the spot.  He came fast and hard, yelling her name, pulsing his seed down her throat, his eyes shut so tightly he was afraid he would squeeze his eyeballs right out of his head.  When he felt her rise, he had just enough energy to crack open one eye.  He witnessed her swallowing a mouthful of his cum, wiping away a few traces of it on the corner of her mouth with her fingers

“You’re the most fucking amazing women on the planet,” he praised, still in awe, reaching up to pull her down to his chest, “Did you know that?”

“You’ve never had a woman do that for you, have you?” she asked, answering his question with a question.

“Well, you’re only the second woman I’ve had sex with, but no, that was a first.”

“Come on, really?” she said as she wrinkled her nose, “I mean, you were with _her_ for four years!  She never did that?”

“Blow jobs, yes.  Swallowing, no.”

“Well, well, then…I bet I have a few more tricks up my sleeve that will wow you just as much, Mr. Snow,” Sansa challenged, her tongue darting out to run over her lips.

“Damn, pretty girl, are you trying to kill me?” he laughed, rolling her over onto her back and climbing on top of her.  _I’ll die a thousand deaths if it means being with her._

“Death by sex…hmm, that sounds like a pleasant way to go, doesn’t it?” she purred as he kneaded one breast while suckling on the other.  “But right now, I need a shower.  I reek of sex.”

Jon pushed up to look her in the face with a mock serious expression, “Well, I suppose I could let you out of bed long enough for that.”

“Get off me,” she snarled, shoving Jon over to his side of her bed, “You’ll have me plenty before the weekend is over, mister.”

“God, I hope so,” he said as he watched her naked form disappear into her bathroom.

While Sansa’s shower was running, Jon slipped his hand down to is cock, hardened from the groping session that she had abruptly ended to bathe.  As he stroked himself, thinking about how good her tight cunny felt wrapped around his member, he heard her voice calling out from the bathroom.

“Hey, are you still out there?” she yelled.

Jon ceased his ministrations as fast as a teenage boy that just heard his mom yelling at him from downstairs.  Not that he would know anything about that, of course.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” she shouted.

_Holy hell.  She really is trying to kill me._

Without a reply, Jon leapt out of the bed, dashing across the room, yanking the bathroom door wide open.  The steam was thick, almost instantly making him break into a sweat.  Reaching for the shower curtain, he heard her giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Jon asked as he pulled the curtain aside, stepping into the rear of the shower.

As Sansa turned to face him, the only thing he could think about was her soaking wet body, soapy and slick, just begging to be taken.

“I’m laughing because I can’t believe my fantasy is coming true,” she purred.  Using her well-lathered poof, she began to slowly wash Jon’s chest and abdomen.

“Oh, really?” he smirked, watching her hand as she moved higher, working her way down his left arm.

“Mm-hmm.”

“And just what was your fantasy, milady?  Washing me?”

While she moved to wash his other arm, Sansa smiled up at him through her lashes, “I’ve wanted you to do me in the shower since…I don’t know, maybe since high school?”

That did it.

Hearing her confess that she’d dreamed of him taking her like this since they were teens shot a jolt of arousal through his veins.  Grabbing the poof from her hands, he tossed it across the shower, hearing it smack against the tile by the hot and cold knobs.  He pulled her roughly to him, kissing her with all his might.

Moaning in return, Sansa’s hands found their way to his curls, now loosened from the water spray hitting them.  Seconds later, Jon was spinning her around, pulling her back against his chest.

“Bend over, pretty girl,” he rasped in her ear, pushing slightly on her shoulders.

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned as she obeyed, leaning forward, bracing herself with her arms against the white tiles of the shower near the rim of the bathtub.

“That’s the plan,” he replied, lowering himself to his knees.  Diving in without warning, Jon began to vigorously lap and suck at her clit, spreading her folds widely with his fingers.

“Damn, Jon…that’s it…please!”  Sansa begged, the hot water beating down on her back while he fucked her with his tongue.  When he inserted a finger inside her cunny, rapidly thrusting it inside her over and over again, it didn’t take long before she was shouting his name while she peaked.

Hearing Sansa cry out, Jon slowed his attentions, pulling his finger out and standing behind her.  Jon leaned forward slightly, placing one hand against her lower back, taking himself in his other hand.  Seeing her bent over in the shower, knowing that he had just brought her to orgasm with his mouth, he knew it wouldn’t take him long to rub one out.

“Sansa,” he moaned, his hand rapidly pumping himself, “I’m…I need to…”

Jon came with her name on his lips.  His eyes locked tightly, he could feel his release shooting onto her rear end and legs.  As he came down from the glorious high, he let go of his well-sated cock, also releasing his hold on Sansa’s back.  When she stood, turning to face him, the lascivious grin on her face almost made him hard again right then and there.

“Looks like it’s your turn to wash me, Snow,” she purred, handing him the poof.

After their extremely long shower was complete, Jon left Sansa to dress in her bedroom while he darted across the hall to his make-shift bedroom.  Finding a clean pair of boxer briefs and a sort-of clean yet previously worn pair of gray jeans, he pulled them on along with a white short-sleeve t-shirt.  He quickly finished a shortened version of his morning routine after he decided that he would make Sansa breakfast.

As he worked in the kitchen, Jon felt like he was on top of the world.  He had opted to make French toast, just like Aunt Catelyn used to serve them on the weekends when they were kids.  He could not think of a time in his life that he had been as happy – truly happy – as he was today, the morning after declaring his love to Sansa Stark, his beautiful, sexy first cousin.

During breakfast, Jon was the one who insisted that they talk about how they were going to tell their family about their newly formed relationship.  Sansa wondered aloud if they shouldn’t just run away to a deserted island somewhere instead.  Pretending to be brave, he told her that although things would be awkward at first, the Stark clan would come around eventually.  To be honest, Jon was probably even more terrified than she was at the thought of having to look Ned Stark in the eye and tell him that his nephew was fucking his daughter.

Well, of course, he would not go anywhere near _that_ little nugget of information when talking with Uncle Ned, but the nature of their relationship would be obvious fairly soon if any one looked hard enough at him when he was around Sansa.  Surely, they would be able to see the dopey, self-satisfied grin he would most likely be trying to repress if he did not get his act together very soon.

After much debate, Sansa agreed to wait to tell anyone with the last name of Stark that they were a couple until they went to the Starks house next weekend for Robb’s birthday party.  After running some statistical calculations in his head, Jon convinced her that breaking the news to all of the family at one time would be the least potentially painful method as opposed to doing it one-by-one.

And then there was Ygritte.

“So, you plan to just slink into your apartment while she’s gone, collect your things, and then move in here with me?” Sansa said, restating the main points of his argument as to why he should not confront his ex-girlfriend in person again.

“Yeah, that’s my plan, unless you have a better idea,” he scoffed, shoving another bite of French toast into his mouth.

“And you think that she will somehow magically disappear into thin air?” Sansa replied, waving her fork around in the air, mocking his proposal on handling the situation with Ygritte.

“I never said that,” Jon mumbled, setting his fork down on his plate.

“So why don’t you just go over there and kick her out?” Sansa pushed.

“I can’t kick her out.  Everything is in her name.” he replied, running his hands through his dark brown curls, frustrated with Sansa’s line of questioning.

“How is that even possible?” Sansa quizzed, dropping her fork onto her plate and folding her arms in front of her chest, “You’ve lived with her for _years.”_

“I already told you,” Jon answered, desperately trying to avoid rolling his eyes, “She’s the one who is working full time.  I’m a grad student.  I don’t make the big bucks as a grad student, y’know.”

“Well, I just don’t see how you can avoid breaking up with her,” she huffed.

“I already have, remember?” he reminded her.

“Yeah, well, maybe.  But she’s still texting you,” Sansa complained, “And threatening you.  And me.”

“Uh…yeah, that’s why I’m suggesting we go with the ‘slink’ option,” he countered, making air quotation marks in time with his comment.

“She’s not finished with you yet, I can promise you that,” Sansa pouted.

“Can we just go over there today at 1?” Jon whined, “She’ll be gone for at least two hours while she’s teaching archery lessons to her kids’ class at The Wall.  I can grab my shit and be out of there in record speed, especially if you’re helping me.”

“I don’t want to sneak around, Jon.”

“We’re not sneaking around, Sansa.  I just don’t want her to do anything stupid.”

“She _is_ stupid.  Of course, she’ll do something stupid,” Sana snarked, one copper eyebrow raised as a grin overtook her previously serious expression.

“Please, let’s just do this my way,” Jon begged, “Ygritte can be a bit unbalanced at times –“

“You mean she’s crazy.”

“Sansa, _please_ , can we just go over to my apartment later?” Jon asked, reaching across the table to hold her hand, “I will do whatever you want me to do with Ygritte _after_ I get my guitar and my Xbox.  And my clothes.”

“Fine, we’ll do it your way,” Sansa laughed, “But hear me now, Jon Snow.  If Ygritte tries anything funny, she’s mine.”  Rising from her chair, leaning over the table to place a kiss on Jon’s lips, Sansa excused herself to go grab her purse.

Jon scratched lightly at his beard as he watched her perky, round ass swaying perhaps just a little extra to drive home her point.  _This is going to be one hell of a weekend,_ he mused to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I'm not sure if Jon's plan to "slink" around Ygritte will actually work...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa helps Jon collect his belongings from his apartment. As they are about to leave, Ygritte shows up. And after witnessing Sansa handle Ygritte, Jon simply can't stand himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a ginger-on-ginger show down, folks!

As Jon made one final pass through his apartment that he had shared with Ygritte the last three of their four years together, making sure that he had grabbed everything that he wanted to take with him, Sansa felt such a tremendous sense of relief that she thought that she might weep from joy.  Deep down, she knew that she had been the one that drove him into Ygritte’s arms, a fact that helped fuel her extraordinary distaste for her red-headed enemy.

When he had met Ygritte, Jon was still reeling from his fight with Sansa.  Theon had told him that she had gone on date with Ramsay Bolton, a sadistic prick who was the same age as Jon and Theon and who had been one of the bullies that had made Jon’s life hell the first two years of high school.  Both Theon and Ramsay were in the pre-law program at Kingsroad University, and when Theon had overheard Ramsay bragging to several guys outside of their Violence and Society sociology class that Sansa Stark had given it up on their first date, Theon didn’t waste a second in warning Jon about the prick’s behavior.

Jon was devastated that Sansa could have betrayed him like that, so in a fit of rage, Jon had called her late that night, yelling at her, calling her an idiot for fucking such a horrible person.  Unaware of the rumors that Ramsay was trying to spread on campus until Jon’s rant, Sansa tried to explain to Jon that Ramsay was a liar.  She told Jon that Ramsay had hit on her when she and Margaery had met up with Brienne last Friday to go dancing at The Vale.  Obviously having had too much to drink, Jon got really angry with her, asking why she kept sleeping around with such sorry sons-a-bitches.

Now good and hot, Sansa yelled right back at Jon, refuting Ramsay’s claim, stating that he was making shit up to hurt her because she had kneed him in the balls when he had tried to grab her on the dance floor.  If Jon could possibly think that she would have slept with someone like Ramsay, Sansa shouted right before hanging up in Jon’s ear, then Jon was a bigger moron than she had thought.

Sansa cried for two hours straight when she hung up the phone that night.

When Jon called her to apologize a couple days later, much to her dismay, he sheepishly told her that he had met someone.  Apparently, Jon had slept off his alcohol-induced fit of anger, dragging his sorry ass to the gym the next afternoon.  While working out, he had met Ygritte Wilde, a newly hired personal trainer at the gym, when she had asked if he would spot her while using the free weights.  Sansa pretended to be happy for Jon when all that she could do after that phone call was cry on Margaery’s shoulder and stuff her face with Chunky Monkey.

It wasn’t long before Sansa had the privilege of meeting the muscular, freckled red-head with the obnoxious laugh and the big teeth at a party being held at Robb and Jon’s apartment.  Ygritte was bossy, demanding, and aggressive, clinging to Jon like a ship was sinking and he was the life jacket.  Sansa did her best to be cordial, but Ygritte’s snarky, suspicious behavior did little to endear her to any of Jon’s friends and family.

When Robb and Theon started calling the new couple “Jon and Yoko” behind Jon’s back, Sansa smiled every time they used their new moniker for his new sidekick.

Soon Jon was bringing her everywhere with him, and it annoyed Sansa royally when she had to hang out with Ygritte by default.  Sansa had to give Ygritte credit, however, for being able to worm her tight little ass into Jon’s life so damn quickly, especially when Jon moved into her apartment only after dating a few months. 

Fast-forward to the present, Sansa was holding Jon’s hand as they stood in the open doorway, having already loaded his worn-out older model black pick-up that Ned had given him when Jon had left for college.  With everything that Jon wanted to take with him stuffed into the truck bed, Sansa watched Jon as he scratched at his dark beard, a tremendously adorable nervous habit of his, while he took a final look at the place where he had spent countless nights with his now ex-girlfriend.

“Are you sad to leave?” Sansa asked in a whisper, squeezing his hand lightly.

“No, I’m not,” he replied, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, “I’m not sad at all.”  The completely sappy grin that stretched across his handsome face made Sansa’s heart swell.  “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” he asked, gently tugging on her hand, pulling her out on the porch.  Shutting the door and locking it behind them, Jon examined his house key.  “Hmm…so what do you think I should I do with this?”

“I’d burn the damn thing,” she offered casually.

“Really?” Jon said as his eyebrow raised.

“Or, you know, you _could_ just mail it back to her,” Sansa smiled broadly, “Seriously, it doesn’t matter.  We have all of your things in your truck.  You don’t ever need to come back here again.  Let’s go home.”

“Home,” Jon purred as he leaned down to embrace her, pulling her close to his body, “I do like the sound of that.”  They shared what started out as a simple, gentle kiss, but when Jon’s hand slid down to cup her ass, Sansa could not resist the temptation to publicly grind against his thigh right there on the doorstep of his former apartment in the middle of broad daylight.

There was something terribly satisfying about marking Jon as hers smack-dab on Ygritte’s doorstep.

Feeling Jon’s groan humming against her neck as he nibbled on her pale flesh, she decided to carry on the game just one step further, reaching down between them to cup him gently through his jeans.

“Damn, sweet girl, I need to get you in that truck and back home.  Right _now_.” he hissed.

Before they could break apart long enough to jump into his truck and leave, a woman’s voice joined them, “Well, well, don’t the two of you look cozy?”

 _Ygritte,_ Sansa tensed at the sound of that grating, nasally voice, _Shit!  She’s back early!_

To Sansa’s surprise, Jon did not jump back from her like some teenage boy who had been caught by his girlfriend’s dad with his hand up her blouse.  Instead, Jon slowly lifted his head in an obvious show of defiance, planting a kiss on Sansa’s mouth before he turned to face Ygritte, still holding Sansa’s hand tightly in his.

“Ygritte, don’t start,” he warned.

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?” Ygritte laughed darkly, taking a couple steps closer to the porch, her arms crossed in front of her chest, “You should know me well enough by now, lover.  I’m damn well going to start.”

“Listen, Ygritte, we were just leaving – “ Sansa tried to interject.

“Shut your fucking mouth, _bitch_ ,” Ygritte snarled at her, approaching the porch with her fists clenched, “Don’t you speak to me again, or you’ll regret it.”

“Ygritte, I’m leaving you,” Jon bit back, stepping in front of Sansa in a defensive move, holding out his key, “We’re through.  I’ve packed my things, and I’m getting the hell out of here.  Here’s the key.  Take it.”

“Keep it.  You’ll be back,” Ygritte smirked, now poised to block their escape from the porch to the truck, “You’ll get tired of fucking her when the shine wears off that whore’s cunt.  Not that there is any shine left on it to begin with.”

Sansa’s blood was boiling now.  _Oh, it’s on now, you crazy bitch._

“You’re calling _me_ a whore?” Sansa replied with a devious smirk, feeling the wind off Jon’s head when it snapped to look at her, “Well, of all the people in Westeros who would be able to spot one, it most certainly be you, now wouldn’t it?”

Ygritte’s icy blue eyes narrowed as she glared at Sansa.  “At least I’m not sleeping my _cousin_ ,” she growled, taking another couple of steps closer to the porch.  If Ygritte reached out her thin, well-defined arm, she probably could have touched them.

“What?  You aren’t sleeping with your cousin?” Sansa cried out in feigned disbelief, the hand not holding Jon’s going to her chest as if she were completely shocked, “And why not?  You’ve managed to sleep with every other man within a 100-mile radius, except for my father and brother, thank God,” Sansa grinned, feeling Jon’s hand tighten around hers almost to the point of being painful, “Surely any of cousin of yours would jump at the chance to get piece.”

“Sansa, that’s enough!” Jon barked, his deep brown eyes wide with terror, “Are you _insane_?  Don’t do this!”

“I’m going to wipe that damn smirk off your face once and for all, bitch!” Ygritte roared, leaping onto the porch, shoving Jon hard enough to make him loose his balance and fall on his sculpted ass right onto the sidewalk.

Sansa knew that she was baiting the beast, but she couldn’t help herself.

And although she knew that Ygritte, who had been a terrific high school and college athlete and now worked full-time as a personal trainer at The Wall, was substantially stronger than her, Sansa was betting that she would be faster.  Without thinking, she deftly ducked Ygritte’s punch to her face, grabbing Ygritte’s forearm and slamming her own fist into Ygritte’s side.  Howling in pain, Ygritte tried to turn toward Sansa, but before she could spin around in time, Sansa landed a second blow on the left side of Ygritte’s square jaw. 

“Sansa!” Jon screamed, jumping back on the porch, watching Ygritte tumble backwards off the porch just as he had moments ago.

Knocked on her ass, Ygritte was holding her reddened face, fuming with embarrassment, glaring at Sansa, who now was standing defiantly at the edge of the small porch with her own fists clenched, silently daring Ygritte to try that again.

“Get the fuck out of here, Snow, and take your whore with you!” Ygritte screamed as she hopped to her feet, still holding her left cheek which would surely be sporting a lovely bruise come morning, “I _never_ want to see you again, Jon, do you hear me?”

Before Jon could reply, Sansa yanked him by his hand, pulling him along with her, dashing to his truck as fast as her feet would carry her.

“You’d better have gotten all of your shit out of the apartment, Snow!” Ygritte shouted as Jon and Sansa jumped into his truck, “Because I’m gonna destroy anything of yours I find!  Don’t ever come back!”

As they pulled out of the parking space, Sansa tried to fight the urge to look back, feeling like Lot’s wife when Sodom was burning to the ground.  Curiosity won, however.  Taking a look over her shoulder for what she hoped would be the last time she would ever lay eyes on Ygritte, Sansa saw her standing on her porch, one hand waving wildly in the air, waving her middle finger.

“Jesus, Sansa, what the _hell_ was that all about back there?” Jon asked breathlessly, running his hand through his dark curls.

Sansa looked down at her bruised knuckles, “What the hell was what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Sansa Stark,” Jon replied, his voice unusually raspy, “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Remember those self-defense classes that Margaery talked me into taking with her in the spring?” Sansa replied, her eyes fixated on the purple hue of her sore hand she had used to make contact with Ygritte’s face, “Well, I’ve been taking private lessons with the guy who taught those classes for a few months now.  He says I’m a quick learner and one of his best students.”  _Mental note to self: call Daario when Jon is not around and let him down easy._

“You certainly are full surprises, Miss Stark,” Jon replied, his tongue darting out to lick his soft lips, flooring the truck after barely slowing down at a four-way stop.

“Jon, why are you driving like a lunatic?” Sansa asked, suddenly realizing that what should have been a 20-minute drive from his apartment to hers was about to be completed in just under 10.

“You’ll see,” he answered as he reached out for her, pulling her along the bench seat of his truck until her thigh touched his.  Roughly shoving his hand under her skirt, Jon grabbed the crotch of her underwear, yanking it to the side, slipping one of his long, slender fingers inside her cunny.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” she moaned, her eyes shutting, her head dropping to the back of the seat.  Jon was not gentle while he pumped his finger into her, sliding in and out, pausing to gather her growing wetness, stroking the inside of her folds.  Lost in the sensation of Jon fingering her, she tugged her skirt up to her waist, spreading her legs wide for him, allowing him to frig with her as he wished.

Only a few moments passed before the truck came to an abrupt stop and Jon’s hand left her womanhood.  Opening her eyes, Sansa realized that they were parked in the brand-new neighborhood full of McMansions that were undergoing construction not far from her apartment complex.  He had pulled around behind one of the houses in the works.

“What are we doing here?” she questioned while reaching down to adjust her panties, growing even more aroused as she watched Jon suck her juices off his finger.

“How does it feel to know you’re about to be fucked by the horniest man in Westeros?” he warned as a lascivious, devilish grin overtook him.

“Are you _serious_?” she asked, clenching her thighs together, “Here?  You want to have sex with me out here in the truck?”

“Out.  Out of the truck, Sansa” Jon ordered.

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph…what’s gotten into him?_

As she obeyed his command, Sansa exited the truck, quickly surveying their abandoned surroundings, slowly walking toward the front of the vehicle.  Before she could make it to the fender, Jon met her on her side of the truck, grabbing her and spinning her around without saying a word.  She could feel the dampness between her legs about to drip onto her thighs as he bent her over the hood, hiking her skirt up over her ass, yanking her underwear down between her knees.

_Fuckity, fucking, fuck - he’s going to take me right here, out in the open!_

“Jon,” she begged, the cool air hitting her exposed privates as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, “What are you thinking?  We could get caught!”  Bracing herself with her hands against the hood of his truck, she watched over her shoulder as his hungry eyes roamed over her exposed flesh. 

“I’m so fucking worked up right now,” he growled, his voice deeper and huskier than she could ever remember hearing it, reaching between her legs, circling her clit forcefully with his fingers, “I can’t wait.  I need you, Sansa.”

That did it.

Sansa didn’t give a flying fig at the moment if Robb Stark himself appeared out of nowhere.  Experiencing this lustful, uninhibited, completely-in-control version of Jon was about to make her come just _hearing_ him say her name.

When Jon removed his hand long enough to undo the zipper of his jeans, Sansa whimpered at the loss.  He shoved his jeans and underwear down in one fluid motion, fumbling with his wallet to grab a condom.

“Now,” Sansa pleaded, “Hurry!”

Sansa moaned wantonly as she saw him rip the golden packet open with his teeth, rapidly rolling it on his member.  As soon as Jon had sheathed his sizeable cock, he seized Sana’s hips, leaning over her body, ramming himself fully into her without warning.

“Oh, Jon, that’s it, like that,” she praised as he hammered into her, gripping her hips, taking her mercilessly.  He was breathing hard and fast, his pants mixed in with his groans and grunts of pleasure.  The unbridled thrill of having sex, very, very public sex, with Jon was about to send Sansa over the edge in record time.

“I…I’ve never been so turned on…fuck, Sansa…you…you were brilliant…” Jon tried to speak coherently as he let go of one of her hips, leaning forward, bracing himself on the hood of the truck, his hand now gripping one of hers.  “You don’t know…you don’t know how much I liked seeing you…violent like that…oh, fuck!”

Just hearing Jon admit that he had a kinky side was all it took to have her keening with delight.  Clawing at the cold metal of his truck, Sansa felt like her body was about to go into convulsions, she came that hard.  When she started to see straight again, she could feel Jon pounding into her wildly.

“Come for me, baby,” she purred, trying to push back enough to turn her head to kiss him.  His mouth found hers long enough to let their tongues twirl together for a few seconds before he lost control.  As Jon’s cock throbbed his release deep inside her, Sansa watched him in awe.  _He’s so damn gorgeous.  And sexy.  And he’s mine._

Jon slumped forward, completely collapsing on top of her.  Sansa, pinned to the truck, was still spread out and half-naked, unable to move, not that she really wanted to at the moment.  He bent down to kiss her shoulder, tracing the pathway along her collarbone to her neck.

“That was fucking unbelievable,” he said hoarsely, playfully biting down on her sensitive flesh, “I love you so much, pretty girl.”

“I love you too,” she replied, almost on the verge of tears from the tremendous sense of euphoria swirling around in her brain.

Without another word, Jon stood, pulling out of her and helping her stand.  Her legs were weak from the physical exertion, but she found her balance long enough to pull up her underwear and smooth her skirt back into its proper location.  Jon grinned at her as he removed the condom, holding it in one hand while Sansa did the honors, pulling up his underwear and jeans.

As Sansa buckled his belt for him, she could not resist taunting him, “So, smarty, where exactly do you plan to put that?” she asked, one ginger eyebrow cocked in challenge.

“I think you already found out where I had planned to put _that_ ,” he shot back at her.

“The condom,” she smiled, smacking his well-defined bicep, “You know what I mean.”

“Back in a minute,” Jon smirked as he jogged over to one of the dumpsters stationed between three of the unfinished houses.  He returned a few seconds later with the smuggest expression Sansa had ever seen on that damn handsome face.

“Pleased with yourself, eh?” she teased, cupping his face in her hands.

“You have no idea,” he replied, placing an innocent kiss on her lips.

As Jon opened the door for her, holding her hand to assist her as she climbed into his truck, Sansa whipped around unexpectedly to look him in the eye, her long, fiery tresses whacking him in the face.

“Just so you know, I fully intend to explore this new side of you, Jon Snow,” she informed him as she poked him squarely in the chest, “I had no idea my noble, honorable man had such a wild, naughty streak in him.”

Jon smiled at her in return, feigning a mock bow, “As you wish, milady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public sex...it would appear Mr. Snow isn't just a tame little mathematician, eh?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon teases Sansa as she leaves for work. While working on his dissertation, Jon receives a telephone call from Robb. And after dinner, Jon decides to implement something new in his brand-new relationship with Sansa. Sansa is very satisfied with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been reluctant to continue posting this story after my last chapter received some rather interesting comments, shall we say. However, I believe in the JonSa community and its ability to support its writers, and I assume that folks on here can read the updated tags and decide for themselves if they wish to proceed.
> 
> If you don't like light bondage, s/m type activities in your fanfiction, this JonSa chapter may not be to your tastes. That being said, if you're curious or willing to move forward with this saga, please sit back and enjoy!

As the weekend passed, Jon and Sansa fell into a rather pleasant groove.  The remainder of their weekend was spent savoring their time together, doing simple things that all couples do.  Catching the latest super hero flick at the theater, going birthday present shopping for Robb, and making dinner together were on the list of activities that they enjoyed.

Discovering and attempting to fulfill each other’s fantasies was hands-down the best part of Jon’s entire weekend, however.

On Sunday evening, Jon had called Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn, Robb, Theon, and Sam to let everyone know his change of address.  Not one of his family or friends appeared to suspect anything was amiss, but then, why would they?  Sansa and Jon had always been extremely close throughout the years, so it didn’t raise any eyebrows when Jon had told them that he was moving in with her after his break up with Ygritte.

In fact, Robb was so elated when Jon had told him that he had finally left Ygritte that Jon thought that Robb might actually cry.  _His head will probably fall off when he finds out I’m actually sleeping with his sister,_ Jon had thought to himself during their telephone conversation.

Come Monday, Sansa reluctantly returned to her job at Martell Music.  She had majored in music at Kingsroad Academy, but after graduation, she opted not to pursue a career as a full-time pianist, choosing instead to stay close to home and find employment with Oberyn Martell, a classically trained cellist turned business man who owned his own chain of music stores.  During the day, Sansa served as the manager of Oberyn’s Westeros store location, and in the afternoons and evenings, she taught beginning and intermediate piano lessons to children ages four through teens.

While Jon sat at Sansa’s desk in _their_ apartment, working on his dissertation in evolutionary game theory, his thoughts drifted to Sansa.  He thought about how when she was leaving for work, he had begged her to call in sick.  Of course, she wouldn’t dream of skipping work, being the hard-working, reliable daughter of a man like Ned Stark.  So, he simply took matters into his own hands, deciding to rub one out while she showered and dressed.  The look on her face when she came out of the bathroom and witnessed him pleasuring himself as he lay naked on her bed was worth the threat that she had given him as she left for work.  _I love that pouty face she makes when she’s not getting what she wants,_ Jon mused as he deleted a couple of sentences of his essay, retyping them on his laptop.

While Jon was working diligently, his phone buzzed.

_Robb:  Hey man, can you talk?_

_Jon:  Sure._

“What’s up?” Jon asked, answering on the first ring.

“It’s Talisa,” Robb said, exasperation dripping from his voice, “She’s upset that Mom wants to have my party at their house.  Talisa wants to have it here.  I told her that I didn’t care where the stupid party was, and if it made her happy, we’d cancel the damn thing.”

“Yup, that sounds about right,” Jon chuckled, “So, what can I do to help?”

“Can you talk to Sansa?  Get her to talk to Mom.  I’ve tried.  Mom is in one of her moods, know what I mean?  Sansa has a way with Mom.  She’ll get her to listen.”

“Sure thing,” Jon said, wondering why Robb hadn’t called Sansa himself, “But why ask me to call Sansa?  You have her number.”

“Yeah, but she’ll do anything you ask her to do,” Robb huffed, “And when I texted her this morning, she told me to grow some nads and call Mom myself.”

Jon couldn’t help but burst out laughing at hearing how his Sansa was sticking it to Robb, “Ok, I’ll ask her.”

“Thanks, man,” Robb said with relief, “You’re the best!  Later!”

“Later,” Jon replied.  _I sure hope he feels that way when he finds out about me and Sansa._

Just as promised, Jon brought up the topic of Robb’s birthday party while finishing dinner with Sansa that same night.

“So, Robb called me today…” he began tentatively.

“Hmm?  Oh, right, I figured he’d do that,” she replied, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

“Why won’t you talk to Aunt Cat?”

“Because Robb is a big boy.  He can do it himself.”

“Did he piss you off or something?”

“Why are you on his side?” she whined, dropping her fork on her plate.

“I’m not!” he answered, holding his hands in mock surrender, “I just know that he can really push your buttons sometimes.”

“Wanna know the truth?” she smirked, scooting her chair back, “He asked me if I was bringing some new loser to the party.  I mean, _really_?  He says that and then wants me to do him a favor?”

Jon could not help but chuckle at hearing her description of her conversation with Robb, which only made her smile even wider, “Did you tell him yes, then?”

“Oh, would you shut it already!” she barked, tossing her napkin at him from across the table.

“Listen, help the guy out,” Jon continued, rising from his chair and walking around the table to kneel in front of Sansa.  “He’s sleep deprived because of the baby, he’s working long hours at your dad’s business, and he’s getting chased around all the time by Talisa, thanks to her hormones.  Give Robb a pass this time.”

“Fine, I’ll call Mom,” Sansa said, wrinkling her nose, “But did you really have to clue me in on Robb’s sex life?  I mean, _eeeww?_ ”

“Hey, I know you talk to Margaery about everything.  Don’t deny it,” he grinned as he stood, holding his hand out for her to take.

“Yeah, well that’s different.  That’s girl talk,” she replied as she held his hand, standing in front of him, allowing him to lead her out of their eat-in kitchen.

“I sure would like to give you some new material to discuss,” Jon whispered darkly, leading her down the hallway to her bedroom.  _Our bedroom._

“Oh, really?” Sansa replied, her clear blue eyes narrowing as she studied his face, trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind that statement.  As he let go of her hand, Jon began to slowly unbutton his shirt, watching her eyes widen rapidly.  “Just what do you have in mind?” she chirped, watching him yank his shirt from his pants.

“Take off your clothes, pretty girl, and lay on the bed,” he grinned, removing his shirt, tossing it onto the floor, reaching for his belt.  After unzipping and shedding both his jeans and boxer briefs, Jon did not break Sansa’s stare as she drank in the sight of his muscular, naked body.  Her hooded eyes, her heaving chest, and her tongue darting out to lick her lips gave him all the encouragement he needed.  _God, I want her so badly.  I hope she will enjoy this_.

While Sansa quickly undressed, Jon reached under her bed, pulling out a small velvet box that he had inadvertently discovered when vacuuming earlier in the day while she was at work.  Both of her ginger eyebrows raised virtually to her hairline as she saw the box

“Jon, uh…about that box…” she began hesitantly, picking absent-mindedly at the fabric of her comforter, “I can explain…

“No need to explain anything,” Jon smirked as he opened the lid, “That was before our time together.”  Out came three silk scarves, one by one, laid out slowly beside her as she sat on the edge of the bed.  Sansa swallowed hard at seeing those scarves, things that she had forgotten were still under her bed in the first place.  “Lay back, sweet girl”

Jon could see the curiosity written all over her face as she did as she was instructed, scooting backward so her head rested on the pillows.  Staring down at her naked body, he could already feel his cock stiff and hard with his own arousal.  _Down, Little Jon.  This is about Sansa tonight._

“Let me try something, okay?” Jon asked, crawling over her on the bed, his knees on either side of her small waist.  She simply nodded, apparently too aroused to speak.  He reached for one of her wrists, placing a gentle kiss on the inside of it.  Then he tied her wrist with one of the scarves, wrapping it around one of the spindles of her headboard.  Repeating the same action with her other wrist, Jon unconsciously licked his lips, gazing deeply into her eyes.  The blue of her eyes was virtually covered by her pupils now, blown wide with desire.

“Now, one last step before I have my way with you,” he purred, bending down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.  “If what I’m doing to you gets to be too much, tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Jon, I’m so turned on right now,” Sansa whimpered, rubbing her thighs together in an obvious show of trying to get some much-needed friction, “Whatever you’re planning, just do it.  Please.”

Her permission granted, Jon tied the last scarf around her eyes, lifting her head to finish the job.  Satisfied that she was bound snugly but not so tight that she would be in pain, Jon started running his hands languidly all over her body.

“If you’re a good girl and don’t move, I’ll take very good care of you,” he said, his voice deep and husky, “But if you move, I’ll stop.  Can you be a good girl?”

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned as he stroked her breasts, using his thumbs and forefingers to massage her nipples, “Yes, Jon, I’ll be good!”

Pleased that she was enjoying herself, Jon lowered his mouth to her hardened peaks, swirling his tongue around each, taking his time, continuing to kneed her breasts.  As she moaned beneath him, he could feel how taut her muscles were as she tried to obey his command.  He could tell that she was desperately trying not to pull at her constraints.  Jon lowered one hand to slip a finger between her damp folds, rubbing the inside and outside of her cunny without actually inserting his finger insider her just yet.

“Fuck, Sansa, you’re so wet for me already,” he groaned as he left her breasts, trailing his kisses slowly down her stomach.  When he reached her naval, he gently inserted one finger inside her cunny, pumping slowly as his mouth travelled further southward, kissing the skin just above her copper curls.

“Jon…I need…please…” Sansa whimpered, her arms quivering as she continued to refrain from writhing on the bed.

“What do you need, pretty girl?” he asked as he raised his head, thrusting his finger faster and faster.  When he inserted a second finger, curling them both to search for that hidden treasure inside, Sansa shouted his name, her hips rapidly rising off the bed to buck into his hand.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jon teased, quickly yanking his mouth and hand away, smirking to himself as he heard her growl in frustration.  “I said to be still.”

“Please, Jon…it feels so good,” Sansa whined, “I don’t think I can stop myself.”

Jon chuckled darkly at her admission.  “You’ve been a good girl so far.  You have permission to move, then.  Tell me what you need right now.”

“I want you…I want you to fuck me with your tongue,” she panted, her breasts heaving, her hands fighting against the knots in the scarves.

“Say please,” Jon ordered firmly.

“Please!” she begged.

The scream of shock that came from Sansa’s mouth when Jon quickly descended upon her womanhood echoed throughout the bedroom so loudly that he was certain that the neighbors would call the cops.  Relentlessly, Jon sucked and licked, kissed and teased her clit with his tongue, reinserting his two fingers to reach deep inside of her, tweaking that sweet spot that always made her purr with delight.  As she cried out in pleasure, her hips grinding shamelessly into his face, Jon stopped his attentions without warning once again, removing both his mouth and his hands.

“Jon?” she pled, breathless from his ministrations, “What…what are you doing?”

“This,” he said smugly.  He reached across her body, pulling out a vibrator that was still in the velvet box.  Turning it on, Jon saw Sana’s body stiffen as her brain tried to process the sound now present in the room.  Before she could say another word, Jon lowered the vibrator, gently touching the highly sensitive lips of her cunny.

“Holy shit!” Sansa squeaked as he started moving the toy all around the outside of her cunny.  He began to explore the areas that seemed to bring her the most pleasure.  Jon could feel his hardened cock begging for some attention, but he continued to refuse himself.  _Your turn is coming, buddy.  Hang on for the ride._

Studying how Sansa’s blindfolded face was contorting into an image of both pain and pleasure while she panted and groaned, Jon decided that he had tortured her long enough.  He reached down with his other hand to her folds, parting them with his fingers, revealing the little swollen pearl in the center.  When he placed the head of the vibrator on it, Sansa just about levitated off the bed.

“Jon!” she yelled, her arms pulling extremely hard on the scarves, “Oh, God, oh God…”

Slipping the vibrator almost all the way inside her, Jon leaned down to suck her clit as he thrust the machine inside her over and over again.  Within seconds, Sansa was screaming his name, her feet planted firmly on the bed, her ass raised in the air as she came fast and hard.

Jon quickly removed the toy as she came down from her peak, turning it off and tossing back into the box.  He undid her bindings, wrists first, kissing the slightly reddened flesh where the scarves had been just moments before.  Lifting her head, Jon slipped the last scarf over her head, looking carefully at her face to see any signs that he may have gone too far.

As she opened her eyes, Sansa’s lips curled into a devilish grin, “That…that was…Jesus, I don’t know what that was, but damn it, you’ve been holding out on me, Snow!”

Jon felt an enormous sense of pride that he was able to give so much pleasure to this beautiful creature:  his cousin, his lover, his best friend.  “I love you, Sansa,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue asking permission to enter.  Sansa let his kiss with such ferocity that he thought she was trying to eat him alive.

Forcing him onto his back, Sansa broke their kiss, laying across him to yank open her nightstand drawer.  “This one is for you,” she giggled in his ear as she grabbed a condom from the box.  Jon watched in awe as she sat up, ripping open the packet with her teeth, tossing the wrapper to the floor, and rolling the condom on his stiff, weeping cock.  Sansa then straddled him, taking him into her hand, and lowered herself onto him in one swift movement.

“Damn, pretty girl!” Jon barked hoarsely, knowing full well that he would most likely lose his self-control rapidly after having witnessed the delicious scene of Sansa’s orgasm unfold.  She has allowed him complete and total control, and he was determined to allow her the same.  His hands quickly found her small waist, holding on tightly as she began to move.

“I’m going to ride you till you scream, you hear me?” she purred, reaching back to grab his thighs, rocking and grinding her hips into him.  _This is not going to last long…holy shit!_

Jon gazed at Sansa’s ample breasts as they bounced and swayed while she rode him hard.  As she let go of his legs, she sat erect, grabbing her breasts, squeezing them in her hands.  Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth opened as she moaned while she continued to swirl her hips.  Lowering his eyes to where they were joined, Jon groaned at the sight of her fiery curls rubbing against his own coarse, dark hair as she raised herself up and down, his cock pounding into her with each movement.  Desperate to make her come with him, Jon started roughly thumbing her clit. 

“Yes!  Like that, yes, like that!” she cried as her movements became more erratic.  When Sansa came again moments later, the walls of her cunny squeezing his member, Jon came with such force he thought his eyeballs were going to merge into the same socket.

Thoroughly spent, Sansa collapsed onto her back on the bed beside Jon, who proceeded to roll over onto his side.  Staring at her flushed cheeks, a sheen of sweat on her forehead and on her chest, her ginger hair a mess of waves spread out all over the place, Jon felt like he could die at this very moment and never see anything more beautiful than the sight of Sansa Stark post-orgasm.

“So,” he whispered as he gently moved a stray lock of her hair sticking to her face, “Do you plan to share your good fortune with Margaery?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Sansa smirked.

“Maybe…” he grinned.

“Jesus, you’re something else, Jon Snow.” she laughed as she playfully smacked his bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. Nope, not a thing. Just sitting here smiling...that's all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa catches up with her best friend, Margaery, over lunch. Wondering what to call Jon now that they are together, Sansa experiences an extremely erotic phone call. And Sansa hopes that she doesn't get busted by her employer, Oberyn, while she's taking care of business in her car in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues to explore Jon and Sansa's growing sexual relationship and kinks. If you don't like public sexual activities, you may want to skip this one. And if you're going to get upset by an employer making innuendos, I'd suggest you move on as well.
> 
> Still reading? Then by all means, sit back and enjoy yourself!

_Sansa:  I’m just pulling in.  Where are you?_

_Margaery:  I’m sitting out on the patio.  Just ordered a drink._

_Sansa:  Ok.  See you in a minute._

Tuesday afternoon had arrived, and like clock work, Sansa was arriving at Hotpie’s for her weekly lunch date with her best friend, Margaery Tyrell.  Margaery and her slightly older brother, Loras, were co-owners of Highgarden, one of the trendiest, high-end clothing boutiques in Westeros.  She had majored in business and marketing, while Loras had majored in fashion design.  Between the two, their sense of style and business acumen helped to propel their store to the forefront of the fashion scene. 

Throughout their lengthy friendship, Sansa had leaned on Margaery heavily when it came to her long-standing crush on her cousin, Jon.  The first time she had told Margaery that she was in love with Jon was during their sophomore year.  Well, actually, Margaery had called her out on her feelings after Margaery had caught her doodling “Sansa Snow” and “Mrs. Jon Snow” on her notebook paper when they were supposed to be studying for a history exam.

Always a keen observer of human nature, Maragery was bold, outspoken, and beautiful.  Thankfully, though, she knew how to keep a secret.  She had encouraged Sansa over the years to pursue Jon, telling her repeatedly that it was completely obvious that he felt the same.  Possessing a flair for the dramatic, Margaery insisted that Sansa and Jon were destined to be together.  When Sansa would remind her best friend that Jon was related and that it would never work, Margaery would always grin and tell Sansa, “Never underestimate the power of a cousin!”

So, when Jon decided to show up unnanounced on her doorstep, Sansa had texted Margaery late that night from the seclusion of her bedroom, wondering if Jon really meant it when he said that he was through with Ygritte for good this time.  Of course, Margaery had told her the fact that Jon had showed up on Sansa’s doorstep and had not gone to Robb’s house or Theon’s lair was definitely a sign that Sansa should finally do something about her feelings for Jon.  “For goodness sake, Sansa,” Margarey had insisted, “The man is living under you roof.  He’s sleeping in the next room.  Mount that bad boy!”

 _She doesn’t know how prophetic that advice was,_ Sansa smirked as the server lead her to the table where Margaery was.  After a light hug, Margaery dove in head-first without testing the waters.

“You are so giving me details,” she simply stated, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Sansa.

“What details?” Sansa replied, trying desperately to pretend that she was studying the menu.

“You haven’t texted me or called me from Friday afternoon until this morning to confirm lunch.”

“So?”

“So, that’s four days.  Four _days_ ,” Margaery continued, taking a sip of water, her eyes boring holes into Sansa.  “We barely go four _hours_ without communicating.  I thought maybe Ygritte had broken into your apartment and had slaughtered the two of you in your sleep.  But by Sunday, I just figured that you were tied up with Jon over there and you couldn’t get to the phone.”

Sansa literally choked on her water.

“Busted!” Margaery smirked, reaching over to pat Sansa lightly on the back.

Once Sansa regained her composure, she let the proverbial flood gates open wide.  While she gushed and fawned over Jon and their budding romance, Maragery sat silent as stone, her cocky grin plastered on her face the entire time Sansa spoke.  Finally, when Sansa had finished telling her how Jon was even more pervy than she had ever imagined, Margaery broke into a fit of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Sansa asked, a puzzled look on her face.

“Girl, Jon has had _years_ to think up a play list of naughty things to do to you ,” Margaery giggled while fanning herself with her menu, “I’m betting you’re just scratching the surface!”

Sansa suddenly felt the urge to fan herself as well.

For the next 45 minutes, the two old friends covered lots of ground, discussing everything from how Sansa should tell Daario that they were through (“It was purely sexual.  You made that quite clear from the get-go, so he’ll just have to get over it,” Margaery had counseled) to all of Sansa’s fears about what her family would think once they find out about her relationship with Jon.

When the time to return to work came, Maragery reached across the table, placing her hand on Sansa’s, giving it a light squeeze.  “Listen, all kidding aside, I’m so happy for you,” she beamed widely, “You deserve to be happy.  So does Jon.  Quit fretting about your family.  They love both of you, and they will get over it.  And if they don’t, then you two can elope and run away to Braavos.”

Sansa couldn’t help but chuckle.  _Marge always knows the right thing to say to make me feel better._ “You have never thought that Jon and I would make an odd couple,” she said, “Why is that?”

Margaery snorted, “I once was engaged to my brother’s current husband.  Do I have any room to judge?”

“Touché,” Sansa laughed loudly.

After Sansa left her lunch date with Margaery and headed back to the music store, she could not stop thinking about how lucky she was to have Jon in her life, not as a cousin or just as a friend but as her…well, what should she call him?  Her boyfriend?  Lover?

Still sitting in her parked car outside of Martell Music, Sansa shot a text to Jon.

_Sansa:  Hey, I was wondering…what should I call you now?  I mean, are you my boyfriend?_

A few seconds later, Jon replied.

_Jon:  I am definitely not a boy, as you well know.  And I hope that I’m more than your friend after what we did last night._

Sansa smiled at Jon’s saucy retort.

_Sansa:  You know what I mean, Snow._

_Jon:  How about paramour?  It fits nicely with your French speaking skills._

_Sansa:  Hmm…that could work.  I do like inamorato, though._

_Jon:  Nah, Italian makes me think of Latin.  I hated Latin._

_Sansa:  Concubine?_

_Jon:  Only a female can be a concubine._

_Sansa:  Gentleman caller?_

_Jon:  What century are we in again?_

_Sansa:  Partner?_

_Jon:  Too clinical.  How about sweetheart?_

_Sansa:  Ugh.  I’m not your grandmother._

_Jon:  Definitely not._

_Sansa:  Oh, I know!  Boy toy!_

_Jon:  We’ve already covered the part about using the word “boy.”_

_Sansa:  Escort?_

_Jon:  Are you going to pay me for my services?_

Sansa licked her lips at the thought of Jon doing whatever she wanted…however she wanted him to do it… _Dear Lord…_

_Sansa:  Maybe…_

With that attempt at humor, Sansa waited for Jon to respond.  A couple of minutes passed.  Still no reply from him.  _Where did he go?  Did I say something wrong_?

_Jon:  I will do whatever you want me to do to you.  Free of charge._

_Damn!_ Sansa thought as she rubbed her thighs together, _he’s trying to work me up!_

_Sansa:  Then call me right now and talk dirty to me._

Within seconds of hitting the send button, her phone rang.

“Are you somewhere private?” he whispered.

“Yes, well, sort of,” she said, her eyes darting around to survey the privacy level of the parking lot.  _Thank God our employee spaces are in the back!_

“Then why don’t you pull that little black skirt of yours up?” Jon rasped, “And that sexy little pink thong that I saw you slip on this morning…pull those down.”

 _Oh, it’s on now!_ Sansa smiled to herself as she silently obeyed.

“Did you do what I told you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she moaned as the cool air touched her now naked privates.

“Now touch yourself.  Stroke yourself for me.  Use only one finger,” he commanded.

Sansa’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she did what Jon wanted, feeling how slick she was after just listening to his deep, husky voice over the phone.

“I want you to insert that finger into your sweet cunny for me, just like I would.”

“Damn, Jon…”  _Holy fuck, that feels so…_

“Imagine it’s me touching you, Sansa.  Pump your finger in and out of your tight hole.  God, I wish I could taste you right now.  I so love fucking you with my tongue.”

“Jesus, this…this is so hot…”

“Are you…are you good and wet for me right now?”

“Yes!”

“Be a good girl and use your other hand to go up your blouse.  Shove your bra aside and squeeze that tight little nipple for me.”

“Jon, please…do this with me,” Sansa begged, losing herself to the sensation of fingering herself virtually out in the open.

“Already grabbing myself…I’m jerking it right now,” he moaned, “Stick another finger inside yourself for me, Sansa.  Fuck, this is driving me crazy!”

As she swirled her finger around her folds, spreading the wetness all around her cunny, sticking two fingers inside herself now, she began to rock her hips in time with Jon’s pants and groans over the phone.

“Are you…you close?” she muttered, feeling her orgasm building rapidly.

“Yes…yes, I’m close,” he grunted.  She could hear the sounds of Jon working himself into a frenzy.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Jon, hurry!” Sansa pleaded as she saw her boss’s car pulling into the parking lot.  _Shit!  I can’t stop now!_

“Work that little bud for me now…go on, be a good girl,” he purred, “Don’t…don’t stop…”

Sansa watched as Oberyn Martell, her employer, exited his car and walked toward the building where she was supposed to be at work two minutes ago.  Suddenly, he paused momentarily, looking over his shoulder in the direction of Sansa’s car.  Terrified that he saw her in her car, Sansa quickly scooted herself down lower in the driver’s seat.   _Please, oh please, don’t let him see me sitting here half naked and pawing at myself!_

Apparently the gods were smiling on Sansa today, because Oberyn simply turned back toward the music store, going inside through the employee entrance.

The thrill of masturabating in public and nearly getting caught sent Sansa over the edge quickly.  “Jon, I’m…I can’t…oh, shit!” Sansa cried out as she peeked, her hips bucking into her hand as she grabbed wildly at her breast.

“Sansa, fuck!” Jon cried over the phone.

As she came down from her euphoria, Sansa yanked her bra and blouse back into place, digging feverishly for an old take-out napkin or unsued tissue in her center console.  “Jon, I have to go, baby.  I’m late for work.  You…you just got me off while I was sitting in my car outside of work,” Sansa giggled as she straightened out her appearance.

“Me…me too.  I’m hiding in the men’s room in the library,” Jon chuckled darkly, “Thankfully, I’m still alone in here.”

“How much do I owe you for your services, Mr. Snow?” Sansa teased while exiting her car and walking to the building.

“Free as always, Ms. Stark,” Jon said, his smug tone coming through clearly.

After parting company, Sansa returned to the music store, quickly darting to the ladies room to wash her hands and freshen up her appearance before making her way to the show room floor.  As she came out of the bathroom in a rush to get to work, she almost ran directly into Oberyn’s chest.

“In a hurry, Sansa?” Oberyn laughed as he looked down to see Sansa’s hands resting on his chest.

“Mr. Martell!” Sansa yelped, letting go like she had just touched a hot stove. _Shit!_

Hailing from Dorne, Oberyn sported a lush, exotic accent and olive complexion that made him quite alluring and extremely popular with the ladies of Westeros.  He was tall, well-built, and although he was old enough to be her father, the peppering of gray in his thick, black hair only helped to fuel the crush Sansa had developed on Oberyn when she was first hired at Martell Music.  After being on the job a few weeks, though, Sansa learned from the other employees that he had a live-in girlfriend, not to mention several illegitimate daughters close to her own age.  With that information, Sansa chose to just admire him from afar.  Over time, Sansa’s crush eased into a sense of admiration for him.  Oberyn was a talented musician, gregarious, witty, and always maintained a professional relationship with Sansa.  In her two years on the job, he had always treated her with the utmost respect, trusting her with more and more responsibiliites as time went by.  He was a fantastic boss, and she felt lucky to work for him.

“Forgive me, Sansa,” Oberyn continued, his chocolate brown eyes methodically raking over her in a way that made the hairs on her arms stand on end, “I noticed you were late getting back from lunch today.  Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yes, Mr. Martell,” she fumbled, her brain trying desperately to come up with any reason other than the truth as to why she was really late for work, “I lost track of time.  I was…on the phone with my…my boyfriend.”  _Gee, Sansa, that was smooth._

“Ah, young love…to have such passion is a gift,” Oberyn replied, taking a step forward, causing Sansa to take a step backward. 

“You know,” he continued, his accent rich and full, “You’ve never been late once in the two years you’ve worked for me.  It must have been one _interesting_ phone call.”  Her eyes widened as Oberyn’s mouth curved into a devious smirk.

_Fuck, fuckity, fucking, fuck…he must have seen me!_

“Don’t worry, Sansa,” he said, grinning down at her, “Your secret is safe with me.”

Sansa’s mouth fell open, yet no words would come.  She was completely flustered.  Trying not to look tense, even though she was quite certain that her face was severly betraying her at the moment, she simply smiled at him in return, refusing to act embarrassed at having been caught in the act, “Thank you, Mr. Martell.  I’m glad that you understand…the passion of young love.”

Backing up slowly, Oberyn smirked, “Please, Sansa, if you need to make a call to your boyfriend again later today, just ask.  I’ll be happy to let you use my office.”  He shot her a knowing wink, turning on his heels abruptly as he headed to his office.

The buzzing sound of Sansa’s cell phone in the back pocket of her black pencil skirt distracted her momentarily, her head jerking toward the vibration.  Looking over her shoulder to make sure Oberyn was in his office, Sansa moved quickly toward the exit leading to the front of the store.  When she pulled out her cell phone, she saw that she had a text message from Jon.

_Jon:  I hope I didn’t get you into any trouble today.  I was being terribly naughty._

Sansa, covering her mouth with one hand, began to laugh uncontrollably, the tension from her encounter with Oberyn now evaporating as she thought about how crazy her day had become.  Olyvar and Shae, two of her coworkers, turned to stare at her as if she were insane.

_Sansa:  No, you didn’t…but I’m still going to punish you when I get home._

_Jon:  Yes, ma’am._

_Sansa:  And you will call me Miss Stark.  Do you understand?_

_Jon:  Yes, Miss Stark._

Sansa smiled widely, thinking about what she planned to do to him later.

_Sansa:  That’s better.  I’ll see you later.  All of you, that is._

_Jon:  (gulp)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to find out how Sansa disciplined Jon? Shall I write that chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a hard time focusing on his dissertation, thanks to his errant thoughts about Sansa. He winds up calling an old friend to talk. And Sansa comes home from work prepared to help Jon fulfill one of his fantasies that he shared with her earlier in the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves fantasy role play between consenting adults as Jon and Sansa explore one of his kinks. If you don't like light s/m activities such as slapping, flogging, spanking, or bondage, I'd suggest you bid adieu right now.
> 
> Wait, are you still here? Well, then, make sure your seat is locked and in the upright position...the ride is about to get a little rough!

For the rest of the afternoon, Jon desperately tried to continue working on his paper, yet no matter how hard he tried, the image of one certain fiesty redhead’s body kept overtaking his imagination.  So, scrapping that plan of action, he decided that he would tinker with the Jacobi-Madden Equation for kicks, hoping that exercising his mathematical prowess would help him to regain his focus.  But once again, every time he started scratching his pencil across his notebook paper, staring absent-mindly at the original forumla, his brain constantly wandered into a giant, nebulous fog.  The haze of his happiness at knowing that Sansa wanted to call him her boyfriend or whatever moniker she chose to use was making it extraordinarily hard for him to focus on anything other than her laughter and the way she felt lying in his arms.

Opting to abandon ship temporarily, Jon threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, heading out for a run to help clear his mind.  After three miles round trip, however, he still could neither remove his shit-eating grin nor stop daydreaming about what Sansa might be planning to do to him and with him later this evening.

Flopping down on the armchair in the living room of the apartment, Jon really wished that he had someone to confide in right now.  Sansa had Margaery.  Those two told each other _everything._   Typically, he just kept things bottled up inside until he thought the top of his head might flip around, and then he broke down and talked to Robb.  He really, _really_ wanted to tell someone about their burgeoning relationship even though they had agreed to wait until Saturday.

 _Maybe if I just tell someone that I’m happpy and that I’m in a new relationship,_ Jon pondered as he guzzled down the rest of his bottled water, _I’ll kill my urge to squeal._

But who could he call and hint around with that he was in love?

Robb was definitely out, of course.  Sam would listen, but he was even more of a virgin than Jon was, having only been with Gilly twice right before they had gotten married two years ago.  He’d be clueless.  That left only one person with whom Jon could discuss how he was feeling.

Theon.

_Jesus, has it really come to this?_

Biting the proverbial bullet, Jon shot Theon a text.

_Jon:  Hey, man.  You gotta minute?_

After a couple of seconds, Jon’s phone chimed.

_Theon:  For you?  Hours.  Just sitting here in my office looking over a brief.  Would love a distraction.  What’s up?_

_Jon:  I broke up with Ygritte._

_Theon:  And…am I supposed to be upset?  Ain’t happening, bro._

Jon couldn’t help but smile just a little.

_Jon:  Ha ha._

_Theon:  You didn’t text to tell me that.  Spill._

After hitting “send,” Jon took a deep breath as he waited for Theon’s response.

_Jon:  I’m in love with someone else._

A full minute went by before Theon responded.

_Theon:  Come on, Snow.  You know that I’m straight, right?._

_Jon:  Forget I even said anything, you ass!_

_Theon:  OK, OK!  Sorry!  Listen, I’m calling you right now._

Jon answered on the first ring, “I’m in love with a woman, Greyjoy, so don’t get your hopes up.”

Theon laughed loudly, “Jon Snow!  You’ve broken my heart!”  As they chuckled together, Theon paused to ask, “So, who’s the lucky lady?  Do I know her?”

Jon gritted his teeth, not sure how far he dared to go with this conversation after having already promised Sansa that he would tell no one that they were together until their big reveal at Robb’s party this weekend.  “Yeah, you do, but I can’t tell you who she is just yet.”

“Fair enough,” Theon replied, the sound of him typing on his computer keyboard wafting over the phone, “Did you break up with Ygritte because of this mystery woman?”

Jon thought about that question before responding, “Actually, yes, in a way, I believe so.  I think deep-down I knew that my heart belonged to somone else, but I never once slept with her while I was involved with Gritte.”

“And so you’re sleeping with ‘her’ now?” Theon asked.  Jon could practically see his friend’s cocky smile and waggling eyebrows over the phone.

“I’m taking the 5th on that one.”

“Well, well,” Theon chuckled, “I didn’t know you had it in you, Snow.  You’re turning into quite the player, eh?”

Jon grinned, chuckling at the ridiculous characterization of his conquests, “Yeah, you know it.  I’ve got the ladies lined up around the block just waiting for a go at me.”

“I’m guessing that you want me to absolve you of your sins?” Theon teased, “Tell you that it’s OK to love someone else?”

Jon smiled at Theon’s assessment, “Yeah.  I think I do.  I don’t feel guilty about breaking up with Ygritte.  We were over ages ago before I finally had the balls to end it.  I just…I just need to hear a friend tell me that it’s OK for me to move on so quickly.”

“Absolutely!” Theon exclaimed without hesitation, “You have to follow your heart, man.  If you don’t, you’ll always live to regret it.”

“Is that what you do?” Jon asked seriously, wondering why Theon bounced from girl to girl so frequently when he truly was a closet-romantic at heart.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“And Ros…you’ve been dating her for almost two months.  You’ve never dated a girl longer than two days.  Are you in love?”

Jon’s question hung in the air for a full 30 seconds before Theon answered.

“Yeah.  I reek of it, actually.”

“Wow.”

“Scary, isn’t it?  The Womanizer of Westeros has actually fallen in love with someone.”

Jon grinned widely at the thought of his long-time friend also finding love.  “When in the hell did you become so mature, Greyjoy?”

Theon barked out in laughter, “Mature?  Geez, I’ve been called many things, but never that!”

After thanking Theon for listenting to him and bidding his friend good-bye, Jon jumped in the shower.  He felt like a load of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders at having just told Theon about his secret girlfriend.  _Maybe now I can focus again_ , he thought while washing his curly brown hair.  Feeling the most relaxed he had all day, Jon started singing to himself as he rinsed out the shampoo, belting out an extremely loud rendition of Ned Stark’s favorite cheesy hard rock power ballad that Jon used to taunt Sansa with when they were in high school.

And then he heard the bathroom door open.

“Jon,” Sansa’s voiced called out from the hallway, “Sorry I’m late getting home.  I had to do a little last minute shopping.”

“Sansa?” Jon smirked as he scrubbed his ripped chest with his wash cloth, “Can you come in here and talk to me?”

Yanking the shower curtain wide-open, Sansa stood beside the bathtub, shamelessly ogling him, the slight upturn of her lips at the corner betraying just how much she was enjoying this.  In her hands was a rather large, plain paper shopping bag.

With the hot water still beating down on his naked body, Jon widened his arms, turning to face her directly, letting her get an eyefull of his half-hard erection still covered in a foamy lather.

“You were saying?” he smugly asked.

“Hurry up,” Sansa growled, licking her lips slowly, “I’m about to make your dreams come true.”  Raising the bag to chest-level, she barely cracked it open, taking a peek inside but not allowing Jon to see what lay hidden in the depths of the paper sack.  “Oh, you’re going to love what I have planned for you…”

Before Jon could say another word, Sansa jerked the shower curtain closed, humming to herself as she exited the bathroom.  “Give me 10 minutes,” she yelled at him right before shutting the bathroom door, “And I left your wardrobe selection on the sink.  See you in a few!”

Watching Sansa’s little show had definitely gotten Jon’s attention.  Hurriedly moving through the rest of his grooming routine, he stepped out of the shower in record time, his towel hanging extremely low on his hips.  When he caught sight of the outfit draped across the sink, Jon just about came on the spot.

_A gladiator costume?  How in the hell…it’s not even October!  Where did she get…_

Jon’s thoughts ceased momentarily as he turned over the dangling sales tag, reading the store’s name written in blood-red ink:  “Tower of Joy”.

_Dear.  Me._

Sansa had just been shopping at the über kinky, adults-only store over on the corner of Red Mountain Road and Prince’s Pass.

Slipping into the black, polyester replica of a pteruges, Jon smiled widely as he velcroed the Roman gladiator skirt around his waist.  The studded brown pleather brown belt that was attached to the pteruges added a realistic touch.  Snapping the leather-like cuffs around his wrists, he checked himself out in the mirror.  Pleased with the ensemble Sansa had pulled together, Jon opened the door to find out just what Sansa had in store for him this evening.

While Jon was busy getting dressed, Sansa quickly set the mood in their bedroom.  Shrugging out of her work clothes, she tossed them into a pile in the corner of the room by Jon’s guitar.  Thankfully, the music store was extremely slow this afternoon, so she was able to spend a little time researching a few words and phrases in Latin on her cell phone to help add depth to Jon’s fantasy that he had shared with her Sunday night while they rewatched _Gladiator_ for the millionth time.  Just telling him that she would love to role play with him had worked him up so fast that she didn’t know what hit her.

As Sansa stepped into her brown sundress that she had dug out of the back of her closet, she draped herself with various pieces of jewelry to make herself look as close to a wealthy Roman lady as possible.  Quickly, she darted around the bedroom, lighting a dozen or so candles.  Turning down the bed, she fastened two nylon ropes to the bedposts at the foot of the bed, grinning to herself as she imagined Jon playing the role of her slave.

Padding quietly out of the bathroom, Jon cracked open the bedroom door and stuck his head inside.  His eyes widened comically as his brain tried to absorb the sight before him, quickly realizing that Sansa had done her best to turn their room into a Roman lady’s chambers.

Jon also realized very quickly that Sansa was about to rock his world.

Draped casually across the foot of their bed, Sansa was wearing a light brown sleevless sun dress that hugged her curvy form in all the right places.  Her fiery, silky mane was left down with only a small braid of hair wrapped around the top of her head.  Golden earrings dangled from her ears, a golden bracelet was wrapped around her upper arm, and a bright, beaded necklace of gold and silver completed her ensemble.  She looked as if she had stepped right off the fresco walls of the Villa of the Mysteries.

“Veniut intus, Servus,” Sansa lazily called out to Jon as he remained frozen in place just outside the doorway.

_Latin?  She’s speaking Latin?  Wait, did she just call me her slave?  Damn me if I don’t like Latin a whole lot more right now!_

Heeding her order to come inside, Jon shut the door behind him, turning to take two tenative steps toward her, desperate to find out what she was scheming to do next when she suddenly barked at him, “Servus!  In curventur ante me!”

Without uttering a single word, Jon immediately obeyed and knelt before her where he stood.  He could feel is cock starting to nudge his loin cloth at her display of authority.

 _Having an erection in front of the mistress could be a dangerous thing when you’re her slave_ , Jon thought to himself, careful to not let his lips curve into a smirk.

“You will do as I command, or I will punish you,” Sansa continued in English since she had used up all of the Latin that she had time to memorize earlier, “Now, let’s begin.  Do you know why I bought you?”

“No, Domina.”  Jon couldn’t help himself.  He just had to call her the Latin word for mistress, whether she knew what the word meant or not.  She didn’t seem to mind, although her ginger eyebrow cocked at hearing her new title.

“I heard that you are a spectacular fighter in the arena,” she inquired, her eyes raking up and down Jon’s fine physique.  He worked extraordiarily hard to maintain that cut form, and damn her if she didn’t appreciate it.  “Is this true?” she continued, licking her bottom lip slightly.

Jon nodded his head in agreement, “Yes, Domina, I am.”

Sansa smiled slightly at hearing him so terse and military-like in his responses.  “I also have heard that you were a fantastic lover in the bedroom.  Is this also true?”

Swallowing hard, Jon could feel his flesh prickle when she toyed with one set of ropes dangling from the bedposts of the footboard with her toes.  This game was defintiely headed in a pleasureable direction.  “Yes, Domina.”

Rising to a seated position, Sansa threw her legs over the side of the bed, smirking at Jon as she spread her legs wide open, “Then I shall find out this evening if you were worth my expense.”

As Sansa lifted her dress, Jon’s eyes darted to the small thatch of copper curls nestled between her legs.

“Rise, slave,” she ordered, “And pleasure your mistress.”

Slowly rising from his spot just inside the bedroom, Jon stalked forward, his deep brown eyes blown wide with desire as he stared at his target.  Kneeling before her, right in between her parted legs, he raised his head, his deep brown eyes boring into hers.

“Go on, slave.  Fuck me with your mouth,” Sansa demanded, spreading her thighs apart as far as she could.

The smell of her arousal coupled with the sight of her glistening cunny parked just inches from his nose caused Jon to groan with want.  “Yes, Domina,” he answered as he dove in, licking and sucking as he grasped her milky thighs with his hands to hold her in place.

“You…you’re very talented…oh, God,” Sansa moaned when he began to swirl his tongue around the little bundle of nerves hidden at the top of her folds.  She grabbed hard onto his dark curls, holding his head right where she wanted him.  As Sansa began to brazenly rock her hips in time with his movements, Jon momentarily lost himself in the act of pleasuring her and forgot his place as her slave.  When he reached up to cup her breasts through her dress, she clamped her thighs tightly around his head and yanked his hair to make him look her in the eyes.

“Did I give you permission to touch me anywhere else?” Sansa hissed, slapping his cheek to drive home the point.

Reaching up to touch the spot on his face where her hand had made contact, Jon lightly rubbed the slight sting left behind from her show of discipline.  Immediately Sansa’s face softened, her eyes silently questioning whether she had carried this little game too far.

“Green,” he said with a slight smirk, using their code words to let her know that he was fine and was willing to continue.

“Do that again,” Sansa said as she nodded, acknowledging his submission, firmly tugging on his hair to bring his head back to her womanhood.

Completely lost to the sensations that Sansa’s show of dominance were illciting throughout his body, Jon did as he was commanded like the obedient slave he was trying to be.  Slowly and methodically, he licked her entire slit from bottom to top without touching her anywhere else, pausing momentarily to swirl his tongue around the little bundle of nerves hidden inside her folds, still without placing his hands directly on her body.

“Oh, don’t…don’t stop, slave,” Sansa moaned loudly.

Obeying her orders, Jon continued to lick and suck her cunny, shoving his tongue inside her tight hole and dragging it both inside and outside her folds.  Sansa began to rock her hips again in time with his oral ministraions, her long red nails scratching his scalp while she ground herself into his face.

“Touch me now,” Sansa groaned, watching him intently as he raised his hands from their resting place on the bed on either side of her ass.  When he began to stroke her thighs, running his hands deliciously slow first on the outside then on the inside, Jon could feel his fully-erect and aching cock scrubbing through his costume and against the comforter.

Unable to control himself any longer as he internally battled the colossal urge to have some friction on his aching shaft, Jon unconsciously lowered his right hand, shoving it down his costume and wrapping it tightly around himself.

That little display cost him big time.

“Stop!” Sansa yelled, “You were not told to touch yourself.  Get up!”

While Jon rose as she commanded, hurriedly yanking his hand out of his ptergues, Sansa stood leisurely, pointing to the foot of the bed.

“You disobeyed me, slave.  Now you’ll have to be punished,” she purred, grabbing a hold of him by his belt and slowly dragging him along with her to to the ropes.

Jon watched in awe as she took his wrists, one at a time, looping the nylon rope around them and tying him to the top of the posts of her footboard.

 _Holy crap…this is so damn hot!_ he groaned internally.

Sansa tugged on each of his bindings, making sure that he couldn’t get loose but not making them so tight that he would get hurt.  Satisifed with her work, she walked over to her dresser, picking up a black mini-flogger that she purchased this evening for this very event.  Turning to wave the object in is face, she smiled deviously at him, leaning in close to him, pushing his curls away to whisper in his ear.

“You will learn to obey me,” Sansa snarled right before she raised her hand, locked and loaded with the mini-flogger, and began her discipline across his naked, muscular back.

Although the contact made by the implement barely stung, Jon pretended that she was taking the flesh off his sorry hide, grimacing and writhing, straining against his restraints with each whack she dished out.  The deeper in character he dove, the more erotic and intense the moment felt.

After about 12 whacks with the mini-flogger, Sansa stopped, apparently waiting for Jon to let her know if she had gone too far.  Looking over his shoulder, he smiled broadly, mouthing the word “green” once again, nodding his head in acceptance of his fate tonight.  And once Sansa knew that he was still enjoying this role playing game, she proceeded to gently trace the pink lines left across his flesh with her fingertips as she were searching for a place on a map.

Jon’s head fell backward, his eyes shut tightly, as the dichotomy of pain and pleasure overtook him. 

“Your mistress wants to touch you, slave,” she warned, still standing behind him as her hands travelled southward.  Grasping the waistband of his costume, Sansa slowly pushed it downward over his chisled hips and ass, letting the fabric fall to the floor, baring his backside to her lustful gaze.

Without warning, she leaned forward, squeezing his ass roughly with both hands.  Jon’s body stiffened slightly at her unexpected touch.  Her right arm snaked around his waist, grasping his hard erection into her hand.  Sansa began to pump his long cock languidly, inciting Jon to beg for more friction.

“Please, Domina,” Jon rasped as he rutted into her hand, “Faster!”

“Shut your mouth!” Sansa yelled, immediately taking her hand off his member.  “I decide what happens!”

“Forgive me, Domina, I –“

The sting her small, dainty hand caused on his bare ass when she hauled back and whacked him with all that she could give actually lifted him to his tiptoes.  Before he could say another word, Sansa was spanking him with enough gusto to make him wince after several blows.

Jon was afraid he was going to come standing right there in the middle of their bedroom before they even had sex, he was that turned on right now.  Yet just as quickly as she had started the punishment, she quit.

“Jon, I…" Sansa fumbled, obviously staring at his reddened bare ass, faltering as she studied the evidence of how her discipline looked on his skin.

“I am your slave, Domina,” Jon murmured softly, once again turning to see her over his broad shoulder, smiling widely into her sky-blue eyes to hopefully encourage her, “I will obey from now.”

That declaration got her back in character quickly.

“Good,” Sansa said, her voice husky and deep as she moved to release him from is bindings, “Then you will fuck me now.”

_Oh, dear Lord…yes!_

The second Sansa loosened the ropes, she shoved him down onto the bed on his back, his legs hanging over the edge.  Grinning down at Jon, studying his naked form, she pulled her sundress over her head in one fluid motion.  Now completely naked save her jewelry, she then grabbed a condom off her vanity, ripping it open with her teeth, and sheathed his smooth, hard cock.

When Sansa climbed onto the bed, stradding his hips and guiding him to her entrance, she lowered herself abruptly, taking him fully in one swift motion.

“Oh…Jon…” Sansa moaned, again losing herself as the sensation of his manhood filling her completely enguled her.

Jon didn’t care one damn bit if she accidentally fell out of character because, to be honest, all he could think about at the moment was how much he wanted to pound into her as fast and hard as she would let him.

“I don’t…I can’t last long,” he warned, clutching her curvy hips in his strong hands so tightly he knew that she would have bruises there tomorrow.

Leaning forward, Sansa placed her hands on his chest, rocking and bouncing wildly as he raised his hips off the bed in time with her gyrations, slamming into her over and over again..

When he loosened his grip with one hand, using his free hand to thumb her clit in rapid, tight circles, she felt her orgasm coming faster than it had ever come in her life.

“Yes!  Fuck!  Yes!” she cried out as she leaned back, groping her own breasts, her long, copper tresses paritally covering her beautiful face.

The sight of Sansa riding him hard, clawing at her own body, her mouth wide-open and emitting a string of curses and praise, was enough to undo him.

“Sansa!  Shit!” he shouted as he came.  The shockwave of release coursed throughout his body as his eyes slammed shut.  Unable to breathe, Jon gasped for air as his body contorted with a few final thrusts.  Somewhere in the deep, dark recessses of his brain, he could hear Sansa shouting in ecstasy.

When she fell onto her back on the bed beside him, Jon finally cracked open his eyes.

“So, how was your day?” Jon teased, turning his head to shoot her a wicked grin.

“Fabulous,” she giggled as she threw her arm over her eyes, “Just fabulous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Crickets chirping)
> 
> Hello? Anyone there?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa volunteer to babysit for Robb and Talisa as part of Robb's birthday gift. After Robb and Talisa leave on their date night, Jon and Sansa just can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. And they almost get busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there isn't really anything worth mentioning here as a warning or disclaimer. Just Jon and Sansa acting like horny teens who almost get caught in the act.

As Jon and Sansa stood together on the front porch of Robb and Talisa’s home, Jon was finding it decidedly difficult to keep his hands to himself tonight.

“Stop it!” Sansa chastised him in a hushed voice as she moved for the doorbell, reaching behind her to roughly remove Jon’s hand from cupping her ass yet again.

“It’s just so…perky,” he groaned, “I do love those tight black leggings that you wear.”

“Listen, we’re here to babysit Edd, not fool around,” she whispered, batting his hand away as he reached for her rear in complete defiance, “Keep it together for two hours, would you please?” she added, smacking his backside playfully yet firmly.

Jon grimaced, “Careful, pretty girl.  My posterior is still a little tender from all of the _attention_ you paid it the other night.”

Before Sansa could give him her saucy retort, Robb jerked the front door wide open.

“Hey, guys!” Robb smiled, waving them inside the foyer and into the living room.  “Talisa is almost finished feeding Edd.  They’ll be downstairs any minute.”

Laying eyes on Robb for the first time since he and Sansa started sleeping together, Jon felt his cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment, even though Robb had absolutely no clue.  When Robb embraced Jon in a bro hug, Jon couldn’t help but wonder what Robb would do to him on Saturday once he and Sansa let the proverbial cat out of the bag.  Shooting a quick glance at Sansa as she walked into the house ahead of him, Jon didn’t see any visible signs that she was as rattled as badly as he was.  In fact, she was the picture of calm, cool, and collected grace.

“No problem,” Jon smiled in return, running his hands through his curls as he entered the living room right behind Sansa, “So, where are you two lovebirds off to tonight?”

Robb sat down on one end of the couch, and upon assessing the seating situation, Sansa opted to sit on the opposite end of the couch closest to the fireplace.  That left Jon two options: squeeze onto the couch right smack-dab in the middle of his secret girlfriend and her unsuspecting older brother, or he could plop himself in the armchair next to Robb.  _Oh, she’s so cute when she’s devious,_ Jon thought as the corner of his mouth turned upward.  He chose the armchair.

“Well, it’s actually been quite a while since Talisa and I have had a date night,” Robb answered with a chuckle, leaning casually against the furniture, his arm draped along the back, “Since it’s my actual birthday today, she let me pick the restaurant.”

“Let me guess…Guinness and wings at the pub?” Sansa teased, her smug tone completely obvious.

“Uh, no, my dear, that would be a _guy’s_ night,” Robb replied with a grin, “I’m taking her to The Arbor.  It’s where we had our first date.”

“Oh, The Arbor!  I’ve never been there!” Sansa exclaimed, “I’ve heard the food there is absolutely amazing.”

Jon smirked at Sansa’s excitement.  _Mental note to self: book reservations to take Sansa there if I survive Robb’s party this weekend._

“That would explain why you’re wearing a suit, then,” Jon laughed, “You know what?  You’re almost as handsome as me in that thing.”

“Yeah, right,” Robb grinned, his crystal blue eyes alight with merriment at Jon’s jest, “You wish you could pull of the monochromatic style like this,” he added, sweeping his hand up and down his athletic form.  “I look damn fine in black.  Just ask Talisa.”

“I don’t know, Stark,’ Jon taunted, “It was always my color.”  As Robb threw his head back in laughter, Jon couldn’t help himself as he waved his hand toward Sansa, “Go on, Sansa.  Tell him.  Which one of us is hotter?”

With that volley full of secret innuendo, Sansa’s pale blue eyes narrowed so tightly that Jon could barely see them.  He was quite certain that if looks could kill, Jon would be in the morgue right about now.

“Gee, I don’t know.  You’re both just so handsome and hot and sexy and all the women want you guys,” she replied, rolling her eyes dramatically, “God, you two can be so obnoxious when you want to be!”

As the three of them bantered and chatted about various topics, Talisa finally came downstairs, carrying Edd in her arms.  “Hi, Jon.  Sansa,” Talisa spoke as she entered the living room, “Thank you so much for volunteering to babysit for us tonight.  This was a fantastic birthday gift idea!”  Her long, black hair hung smooth and straight down her back, her red sleeveless, form-fitting dress flattering her voluptuous curves.

“Talisa, you’re absolutely stunning as always,” Jon praised, “Robb is extremely lucky that he found you first.  I bet I could have made you rethink your choice of Stark men.”

That little comment earned him a huge round of laughter from Robb and Talisa, not to mention an extremely dirty look from Sansa.  Jon simply shot her a wink, causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

“You’re most welcome,” Sansa replied to Talisa, “We knew that you two needed some time together,” she added as her sister-in-law sat down on the couch between her and Robb.  Talisa handed Edd over to Sansa, who smiled widely at her nelphew.  Jon watched how at ease she was with Edd, probably because she had helped Aunt Cat with the myriad tasks involved in taking care of babies when her two youngest brothers, Bran and Rickon, were born.  Before long, Edd was reaching for Robb, calling out to his “Dada.”  The look of pride and love on Robb’s face as he held his young son was priceless.

“Well, darling, shall we?” Robb finally asked Talisa, handing little Edd back to Sansa.

“Absolutely,” Talisa replied, grinning at Robb, “Sansa, you know where everythings is,” she continued, rising from her seat along with her handsome husband, “Edd has a bottle in the fridge, so just warm it up for bedtime.”  Standing beside one another, Talisa leaned into Robb’s embrace, allowing him to place a gentle kiss on her temple.  “He’s so tired tonight, I bet he’ll fall right asleep for you.”

“Are we talking about Jon or Edd?” Sansa joked, turning her head slightly to give Jon a smirk as she stood while holding her nephew in her arms.

“Yeah, that was real funny,” Jon grinned, looking over his shoudler at Sansa as he stood, shooing Robb and Talisa through the kitchen to the door that led to the garage, “Now you two -go!  Enjoy yourselves!  Take as much time as you’d like.  We’ll be here.  Don’t worry about a thing!”

As Jon shut the door behind them, he immediately turned to lob a snarky comment Sansa’s way.  Instead, he was dumbfounded at the sight before him.  Sansa was holding Edd on her hip, cooing and smiling widely at him, patting his back while Edd grabbed handfuls of Sansa’s long, copper tresses in an attempt to put them in his mouth.  As she laughed, she gently removed Edd’s chubby little fingers from her hair.

“You’re beautiful, Sansa Stark…you’re absolutely perfect,” Jon muttered, realizing for the first time in his life that he actually wanted this.  Wanted a family of his own.  Growing up with his loopy single mother lurking in the shadows while being raised by the Starks, Jon had sworn that he would never get married and would not have kids because he feared that he would be a screw up at parenting, just like his biological parents had been.  It also didn’t help that the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was out of his reach.  Now, standing in Robb’s living room, watching Sansa with Edd, his heart felt like it may burst with joy.

Sansa’s happy gaze moved slowly to Jon’s, her eyes narrowing as she tried to read the expression on his face, “Jon, are you alright?”

Jon didn’t answer her, choosing instead to walk toward her, his hands pulling her by her waist to him as closely as he could manage with a nephew in the way.  As his lips found hers, Sansa moaned as Jon kissed her with all of his might.  Edd simply gurgled and babbled, reaching out to rub Jon’s beard with a tiny, drool-covered hand.

“What was that for?” Sansa sighed, breathless from Jon’s passionate kiss.

“For being mine,” Jon said as he rested his forehead on hers

“I’ve always been yours, Jon,” she replied, staring deeply in this dark, brown eyes, “I’m just thankful that you finally noticed.”

At that moment, Edd decided to unleash something extremely smelly and frightfully loud in his diaper, the evidence of its existence suddenly staining the rear end of his footed pajamas.  Jon jumped back, his eyes wide in horror.  The look on his face just about undid Sansa.

“Oh…Jon…the look on your face!” she tried to speak through her fit of laughter, “I wish I had that on video!”  She looked down at Edd, who was grinning from ear to ear, his two teeth on full display.  “Let’s go get you cleaned up, little man,” Sansa cooed, trotting up the stairs, the hideous order wofting in the air, “We don’t want to frighten poor Uncle Jon like that, now do we?”

As Jon watched Sansa disapper upstairs with Edd, he couldn’t help but laugh at himself.  _She won’t let me live that one down for a while_ , he chuckled inwardly.

For the next hour after Edd’s diaper disaster, Jon was the self-appointed chairman of the Eddard Stark Entertainment Committee, cycling through every possible activity he and Sansa could think of that would keep a six-month old little boy happy.  Thankful for the time spent with his nephew, Jon was unequivocably relieved when Sansa scooped Edd up into her arms, freshly warmed bottle in hand, declaring it was his bedtime.  While Sansa was upstairs going through Edd’s bedtime routine, Jon started popping some microwave popcorn to eat during their movie. 

Sitting on the couch, bowl in one hand and remote in the other, Jon felt his phone vibrating in the back pocket of his jeans.  He sat both down on the coffee table, smirking to himself when he saw who was texting him.

_Robb:  Everything going ok?_

_Jon:  We’re good.  It’s only been a little over an hour, you know._

_Robb:  How’s Edd?_

_Jon:  I bet Talisa is rolling her eyes at you right now._

_Robb:  Shut it, Snow.  How is he?_

_Jon:  He’s asleep.  Worn out properly and well-fed.  Sansa and I are about to watch a movie.  Go enjoy yourself._

_Robb:  OK.  But make sure the baby monitor on the end table is loud enough so you can hear Edd over the T.V._

_Jon:  Your hot wife is sitting in front of you, Stark.  And you’re texting me.  Get off the phone!_

_Robb:  Fine – and don’t call my wife hot.  Even if she is._

“Who was that?” Sansa asked, flopping onto the couch beside Jon, throwing her legs into his lap.

“Robb is worried that we’re totally incompetent at taking care of his heir,” Jon laughed, handing the remote to Sansa while he began to rub her bare feet.

“Good grief!  He’s turned into a such worry-wart since Edd came.  Remember how he used to…mmm, that feels good,” she purred while Jon massaged her instep, losing her train of thought completley.

“Like that, huh?” Jon asked, feeling his cock twitch ever so slightly at the borderline indecent sounds she was making at the moment.

“Yes, just like that, right there,” she continued to praise as he worked her other foot as he had the other one, her eyes shutting and her head relaxing on the back of the couch.

“You know, every time that we try to watch a movie together now, we end up having sex,” Jon rasped, wanting desperately to nibble on her pretty pink lips, “Keep moaning like that, and we’ll end up doing it again.”

Sansa’s ginger eyebrow rose as her eyes opened, her head lifting to stare at him, “Is that so?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Well, then, maybe I should sound more like _this,_ ” she said coyly, invoking her sexiest voice, “Oh, Jon, please…touch me…I need you...”  _Holy hell, she’s trying to kill me.  I know it._

“Do you want me to take you, right here, in Robb’s living room?” Jon growled, reaching down to adjust himself now that he felt his member pushing uncomfortably hard against his jeans, “’Cause I’m tempted to do it.”

“Absolutely…or how about on Robb’s bed?” she dared, gently nudging his groin with her toes, “Do you think he’d notice if we fucked right there on his sheets?”

“That’s it!” Jon growled as he yanked her toward him by her ankles, laying her out flat on the couch, causing her to cover her mouth with her hands in a poor attempt to supress a shriek.  As he lunged forward, pinning her down with his body, grinding himself against her core, he smiled wickedly at the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her right now, “See what you’ve done to me?”

“Oh, God,” she moaned as he bent down to kiss and suck on her neck, angling her head to give him better access.

“After the discipline I received this week, I’m thinking that maybe I should punish you, just a little, since you’re being so naughty here in our brother’s house…” he threatened, shoving his hand down the waistband of her leggings.  Sansa’s blue eyes were blown wide, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as his fingers ghosted over her auburn curls, brushing against her mound, teasing her slick folds.

“You’d really do it?” she panted as he began lazily stroking her sensitive nub, slipping one finger inside her.  “You’d take me…right here in…Robb’s house?”

“Remember that time back in college when Robb spent the weekend camping with Theon?  The same weekend that you spent the night at our apartment because Maragery had her boyfriend over?”

“Yes, yes…” she moaned, rocking her hips into his hand wantonly as he inserted another finger, “You and I…we hung out all night.  We fell asleep together on your couch.  I…damn, Jon…”

“You woke up in my arms,” he said as he leaned down, his other hand snaking up her t-shirt, finding her breast, “I had carried you to my bed.  I held you all night.  God, how I wanted you.”

“Mm-hmm,” Sansa barely responded when Jon began pumping his fingers rapidly, curling them to massage that spot inside her cunny that made her howl.

“I would’ve fucked you on the couch that night, too, if I could have had you then,” he whispered in her ear.

“Oh…I wanted…yes, Jon!” Sansa muttered, her hands clawing at his hair, tugging his curls as she bucked her hips into his hands..

Jon quickly removed his hands, sitting up long enough to yank her leggings down to her ankles.  Before Sansa knew what hit her, he was pushing her legs toward her chest, grasping her thighs firmly as he dove in head-first to ravage her womanhood with his mouth.  _She tastes so sweet.  I love doing this!_

“Fuck!” she cried, her chest heaving as she gasped for air, her arms thrown above her head, her hands frantically trying to hang on to the arm of the couch.  “Yes!  YES!”  With a shout, Sansa fell over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard.  The sheer indencency of the situation only fueling the excitement in Jon, he quickly let go of her, standing to unbuckle his jeans.

“Sansa,” he choked out as he shoved his jeans and boxer briefs to his ankles, “I need you, _now_!”

“I feel like a horny teenager,” she purred, relishing her blissful state, staring at his erect cock jutting out from the nest of dark hair, “And dad’s about to come home and catch me in the act.”

“Then we’d better hurry,” he grinned, rolling a condom he pulled from his wallet over his long manhood.”

“Quite the Boy Scout, eh, Snow?” she said as he lowered himself, covering her body once again with his own, “Always prepared, I’ve noticed,” she added as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

“I have to be prepared to keep up with you, Miss Stark,” he groaned as he guided himself into her wet and waiting cunny. _This is going to be over soon.  I feel like a green teenage boy myself._

It only took a few thrusts and Sansa’s rauncy words of encouragement in his ear to send him reeling into completion.  Afraid he may be crushing her as he lay slumped in a heap on top of her, Jon pushed off, staring in wonder at how lucky he was.

“Did you just hear something?” Sansa whispered.  Her face turned impossibly pale, all coloring draining from it as she strained to hear whatever it was that had perked up her ears.

“Just us panting and moaning,” he joked, “Maybe you woke Edd up or something.”

“Shh!” she warned, the sound of the garage door opening now faint in the background of their breathing, “Fuck!  They’re back already!”

In all of his 26 years, Jon never moved as fast as he did when he lept off Sana’s semi-naked form.  Sansa sprinted to the half-bath downstairs off the kitchen, yanking her leggings up in mid-run.  Jon fumbled with the used condom, desperately trying to remove it, careful enough to not spill its contents onto Robb’s furniture.

As he heard the sounds of Robb and Talisa’s voices chatting and laughing in the garage, he dashed into the kitchen, almost tripping over his jeans that were still parked around his ankles.  With one hand, he tugged his jeans up as high as he could, and carried the evidence of his activity with Sansa in the other.  His mind raced for an excuse, a reason, any explanation why he was standing in Robb and Talisa’s kitchen with his jeans hanging off his hips.  _Please, oh, please don’t let them see me yet…_

Just as he shoved the condom, wrapped in three paper towels for good measure, down into the trash can below several layers of garbage, he heard the door from the garage to the kitchen open.  In a move right out of an action movie, Jon yanked his jeans into place and had them zipped in record time.

“Hey, Jon” Robb said as he entered the kitchen.  Talisa closely followed.

“Hey,” Jon croaked, bracing himself with one hand against the counter, trying to look as non-chalant as possible.

“You feeling okay?” Talisa asked, a concerned look on her face, “You look flushed.”

“Fine…yup, I’m just fine,” Jon answered, realizing that Robb’s puzzled blue eyes were burrowing a wide hole into him at the moment.  Standing to his full height, trying his best to smile and act like nothing had just happened, Jon’s mind was totally void of any logical reason why his brown curls would be a sweaty, dishelved wreck or his button-down shirt would be half-way open right about now.  _Fuck, I must look like…like someone who just…_ “I was just…”

“He just had a coughing fit,” Sansa answered, joining the three of them in the kitchen.  “I guess the popcorn, you know, _went down_ the wrong way,” she said matter-of-factly, the double-entendre of “went down” not lost on Jon.  Talisa simply smiled and nodded at the pair, but as Robb’s confused stare continued, Jon decided that it was time to go.

“Well, I’m sure you two would like some alone time, so we’ll get out of your hair.”  Jon motioned for Sansa to follow his lead.  “Happy Birthday, Robb.”

“Happy Birthday!” Sansa added with slightly more zeal than necessary.

“Thank, guys,” Robb said slowly as Talisa reached out to hold his hand, “Thanks for coming.”

Jon’s eyes darted sideways, watching in horror as Sansa bit her lip, obviously trying _not_ to giggle.

“See you two tomorrow!” Jon blurted out, yanking Sansa by the hand and dragging her toward the front door, “Enjoy the rest of your night…we’ll see ourselves out!”

As they started to drive home, Sansa burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“That was _not_ funny, by the way,” Jon snapped, “We almost got caught…and Robb…do you think he’s suspicious?”

“I…I don’t think…he has a clue,” she replied in between breaths and giggles, “Did you hear him?  ‘Thanks for coming!’  Oh, that was just too much!”

Realizing the absurdity of the whole situation, Jon joined Sansa in her merriment.

“Well, Robb will know soon enough, I suppose,” he smiled, glancing over from watching the road to see Sansa wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, “At least he didn’t catch me with my pants down.”

“Yeah,” Sansa grinned, “That would not have gone over well.”  She reached out to pat Jon’s thigh, “I’m tired. Let’s go home.”

“Home,” Jon smiled, “Yes, home sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before Robb's birthday party and the big reveal. I hope you stick with me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing in a room full of family and their partners, Jon openly acknowledges his love for Sansa. Ned takes him outside on the patio to talk. And then Robb joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Jon and Sansa's declaration of love go over with the Stark clan?

Saturday afternoon had finally arrived, and Jon was on pins and needles, trying his best to appear and calm and relaxed as he mixed and mingled with the entire Stark brood, their significant others, and long-time family friends at Robb’s birthday bash.  Jon and Sansa had agreed that they would act as cousins throughout the party, but then as the event wound down, they would make their announcement together, standing united as a couple.  The idea of telling their family and friends sure sounded easy until the time to do so was only moments away now.

Jon was having extreme difficulty throughout Robb’s birthday party, not only because he feared his pending doom after their announcement was made, but also because he had to keep his damn hands to himself all afternoon.  Sansa looked amazing today, her long tresses pulled into a messy, low ponytail, her svelte form squeezed into a body-hugging strappy black dress.  _Always the picture of elegance,_ he groaned to himself when he had seen her from a distance bending over, reaching down to pick up little Edd as he played on the floor with Talisa.  He almost lost his resolve, catching Sansa alone upstairs when she came out from the bathroom, trying desperately to convince her that a quickie in the spare bedroom would go unnoticed.  Although she was amused, she told him that she wasn’t going to risk it.  _Thank God one of us has some sense today._

Now that the cake had been served and the presents were opened, Sansa shot Jon a knowing look from across the small living room where all the guests had settled.  As Jon stood, clearing his throat, he said a silent prayer to the gods, even though he had never been a religious man.  _Please, if you’re listening up there, help me today.  Don’t let me screw this up.  I love her so much.  I can’t lose her._

“So, hey, everyone, could I have your attention, please?” Jon announced, rubbing his hands together.  Slowly the chatter and clamor died down, all eyes upon him. _I bet they think that I’m making a toast.  Well, here goes nothing._

“First, I’d like to thank everyone for all of your encouragement this week after my break up with Ygritte,” he began slowly, looking from face to face in the nodding, smiling crowd of guests, “It was a hard decision but one that I should have made long ago.”

His eyes met Sansa’s, her smile widening as he looked at her.

“Uncle Ned, Aunt Catelyn, you have been phenomenal parents to me all of these years, and I thank you for taking me in and raising me as one of your own,” he continued, smiling at Ned and Catelyn who were beaming with pride.  “You are amazing people, so generous and kind, and you will never truly know who much your love and support means to me.”

The crowd of family and friends murmured, “oohs” and “awws” abounding throughout the room, while Arya, Sansa’s youngest sister and the wild child of this generation of Starks, blatantly rolled her eyes.  _That’s my girl,_ Jon smirked, shooting Arya a knowing wink.

“And Robb, you’ve always been more than a cousin to me,” Jon said, now looking at him, “You’re my brother _and_ my best friend.”  With that show of affection, Robb grinned at Jon, bouncing his young son on his knee.  “We’ve been through everything together.  Good and bad.  I know all of your deepest, darkest secrets, and you know mine.”

Jon could hear his captive audience giggling and tittering at each other with that comment. _Show time._

“But there is one secret that I haven’t told you, man.  One secret about me that no one present in this room but Sansa knows.”  As the curious, perplexed looks spread throughout the audience like wildfire, Sansa stepped forward, edging her way through the crowded room, moving quickly to stand by Jon’s side.  “Please forgive me for not telling you sooner.”

“C’mon, Jon, what are you talking about?” Robb sniffed as his eyes narrowed in confusion, “What secret?

Jon felt Sansa wrap her small, delicate hand in his.  He braced himself for the inevitable beat-down he was sure to endure, taking a deep breath as he jumped into the fire with both feet.

“For not telling you that I am in love with your sister,” Jon boldly declared, turning once again to face Robb and all present.  Raising his chin, hoping he appeared more confident than he felt, Jon simply stated, “I’m in love with Sansa, and she is in love with me.  We’re together.”

For a few seconds, Jon was convinced that time had stood still.  No one moved; no one made a sound.  _Did they hear me?_ Jon wondered.  As he turned to smile lovingly at Sansa, the shocked expressions of disbelief kicked in, the faces of his beloved friends and family staring at the pair of them like they had suddenly sprouted feathers.

When Sansa leaned forward, placing a gentle, chaste kiss on Jon’s lips, an action that was definitely _not_ something that they had rehearsed as part of their announcement, the room erupted in chaos.

Theon gasped loudly, “Holy shit!  The mystery woman is _Sansa_?”  Turning to look at him, Jon saw Theon’s ridiculously wide eyes and trademark crooked smile staring back at him while his girlfriend, Ros, looked completely perplexed.

“Aren’t they, like, _cousins_?” Ros asked Theon loudly, her head cocked to the side and her eyes wrinkled in confusion.

“What…the…hell…?” Robb muttered slowly, handing little Edd to a very startled-looking Talisa as if he were in slow motion.

“Did he just say they were in love?” Ned asked, a baffled look upon his ruggedly handsome face as he turned to look at Catelyn, whose bright blue eyes had quickly morphed from a look of surprise to one of happiness.

“I knew it!” screamed Arya, jumping to her feet, pointing at Jon and Sansa, “I knew the two of you were together!”  Smiling proudly at Gendry, her fiancé, she whacked his shoulder, causing Gendry to yelp and to grab his arm in pain, “They’ve been making moon-eyes at each other for years!”

Sansa and Robb’s youngest siblings, Bran and Rickon, who were both still in college, nudged each other with a knowing look.  “You know this is gonna be good, bro,” Bran whispered to Rickon, who responded by giving his older brother a high five.

With all of the murmuring and questions coming at them at once, Jon and Sana were overwhelmed.  Theon, who had jumped up to grab both Jon and Sansa in a bear hug, released them at Jon’s insistence.  He couldn’t help but grin, though, when Theon told him that he has suspected that Jon and Sansa had been in love for years.  As Jon shook Theon’s hand, he felt a different hand grasping his shoulder.

It was Ned.

“Son, you and I need to talk.  _Now.”_  Out of the corner of his eye, Jon saw Theon grab Robb by his shoulders, pulling him backwards, and Talisa, who had handed off little Edd to Arya, was pushing Robb squarely in the chest.  They were leading him toward the stairs to the basement with Catelyn hot on their heels.  The icy glare Robb was shooting Jon was all that he needed to know about how Robb was feeling right now.

_This is the part where I die._

“Please, let me explain,” Jon pleaded as Ned marched him toward the patio.

Ned did not respond as he yanked open the sliding glass door, gently shoving Jon outside and pointing to a lawn chair.  Jon silently obeyed, taking the seat and watching Ned close the door.

“I know what you’re thinking right now -” Jon began but was cut off by Ned.

“No, son, I don’t believe you do,” Ned stated bluntly, “And I’d appreciate it if you let me do the talking right now.”  Running his hands through his slightly graying, sandy blond hair, Ned sat down on the edge of the seat closest to Jon.  “So, tell me, Jon, which one of you had the idea to pull that little stunt in there, eh?”

Jon wondered if Ned could actually hear him swallow.  “Me, sir.”

“I see.  And did it ever occur to you that this sort of laundry should probably be aired in a more…private fashion?”

“Well, we thought…no, actually, I thought that it would be harder to tell everyone one at a –“

“You were wrong,” Ned interrupted as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, “But it’s too late now.  Jon, you should have told me and Cat first, then Robb.  In _private._ ”  Jon noticed the extra emphasis Ned placed on that one word.

Jon let out a deep breath, mimicking Ned’s nervous tick by running his own hands through his dark curls.  “You’re right,” Jon muttered, feeling like he was seven years old again and had just gotten caught giving his dog, Ghost, his unwanted peas from his dinner plate under the table.  “I’m so sorry, Uncle Ned.  We just wanted to let everyone know how happy we are.  I really do love her with all my heart.”

“Well, I forgive you…for the shock value of your announcement, at least,” Ned said, his hand raising to rub his stubble.  “But you know that Robb will be angry.  He’s always teased Sansa, but he’s severely protective of her.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know he will most likely take a swing at you before this is all said and done.”

“I know, sir.  I’ll let him get one good punch in, I swear.”

Ned, who had not smiled at all since Jon’s public soliloquy about his new relationship with Sansa, finally cracked a grin as he leaned back in his seat, his arms folded across his chest.  “Nah, I won’t let him.  This isn’t the two of you duking it out over who gets first crack at the top bunk or the video games.  No, you’re grown men now.  Time to act like it.”

“Yes, sir.”

His blue eyes narrowed, deep in thought, Ned stared long and hard at Jon before he asked, “Tell me…how long?  How long have you and Sansa…been in love?

“I’m not really sure,” Jon began slowly, unsure of how much detail Ned really wanted to hear just now.  “Years.  Since middle school, probably.  I’ve always loved her, but I didn’t have the courage to say anything since…well, you know.”

“Because you’re cousins?” Ned smirked.

“Yes, sir.  Because we’re cousins.”  Jon hung his head in defeat, knowing that surely this was the part where either Ned would disown him or murder him for being in love with his daughter.  It was definitely a toss-up.  _Maybe he’ll do both_ , Jon thought.

“Bullocks to that,” Ned said loudly, looking past Jon, motioning to Rickon, who was standing inside the house just on the other side of the glass patio door, silently asking permission to come outside, to stay right where he was.  “Did you know my grandparents were cousins?”

“Really?” Jon asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

“Really,” Ned continued.  “They fell in love when they were in high school and were married when my grandfather graduated.  They were married over 60 years before he died.”

“Wow, I never knew that.”  _I guess loving your cousin is a genetic thing, then._

“Don’t worry about the cousin part, son.” Ned continued, now reaching out to put his hand on Jon’s knee, “Worry about the love part.  If you truly love Sansa like I think you do, then the two of you can face anything together.”

“Wait,” Jon muttered, the concept of what Ned was saying slowly seeping into his brain, “Are you giving us your blessing?” Jon asked in a state of shock, “Did you…did you already _know_ about how we felt?”

“Yes, I am.” Ned smiled smugly, “And yes, I did. “I’m old, but I’m not dead.  I’ve noticed the way you two have looked at each other, especially the last couple of years.  Besides, your aunt warned me that this day may come.  Sansa and her mother talk rather openly, in case you were not aware.”

Jon grimaced at the thought.  _Just how openly do they talk?  Damn it, I’ll never be able to look Aunt Cat in the eye again!_

“So why didn’t you behead me or banish me or something if you knew Sansa and I had feelings for each other?” Jon asked, his head swimming with emotions.

“Business is easier than daughters,” Ned replied, giving Jon a wink, “I don’t pretend to understand why you two fell in love.  But who am I to deny you two if it’s meant to be?  You both deserve happiness.  Neither of you have found it elsewhere.  Perhaps you two can find it now.”

Jon was speechless.  His uncle has just given him permission to be with Sansa.  Uncle Ned was actually _encouraging_ him. 

“Thank you,” Jon beamed, diving from his chair, grabbing Ned into a tight embrace, “Thank you so much!”

Ned hugged him back just as fiercely, “You may be my sister’s child, but you are my _son._   I love you just as much as any one of the children I made.  And I want you and my daughter to be together.  Now how is that for twisted?”

Jon and Ned both started laughing at Ned’s assessment of the situation, their voices ringing loudly throughout the back yard.  As they started to calm down, the patio door jerked open.

Robb took a few steps onto the patio, his eyes cast downward, his jaw clenched as if he were trying to break his teeth.

“Sit,” Ned commanded, waving Robb toward the vacant chair beside him that was closest to Jon.

Silently, Robb obeyed, still not making eye contact with any one, fiddling with the hem of his long sleeve shirt.  For a couple of extremely long minutes, no one spoke.

“Why Sansa?” Robb blurted out without warning, squeezing his knees with his hands until his knuckles were white, “Of all the women in Westeros, why her?”  His eyes quickly lifted, looking directly at Jon.

“Because…well, because it’s _her,”_ Jon simply stated, casting a glance toward Ned, unsure of how to proceed.

“She’s your sister…our _sister_ ,” Robb continued, “How could you ever think of her… _like that_?”

“She’s his _cousin_ , Robb,” Ned spoke.

“Yes, well, technically, but he was raised like our brother, and…and it’s just so…so… _weird,_ ” Robb muttered.  He once again dropped his eyes to his lap.

“I know it will take you some time to get used to us…being together, Robb,” Jon said as he moved to kneel down in front of him, his hand resting on Robb’s knee, “But I promise you this: I love her more than you can imagine.  You know that I will do right by her.”

“Mom brought Sansa to talk to me downstairs,” Robb replied, still not looking at Jon in the face, “She said you two have been in…in _love_ since high school but were afraid to do…anything about it.”  When Robb looked up, Jon nodded his head in agreement.  “So, what changed?  Why are you two…you…two…”

‘We’re together because we’re tired of pretending that we are happy with someone else,” Jon responded.  A few minutes passed.  No one said a word.  Suddenly, Jon saw the angry, exasperated look on Robb’s face disappear.

“When I fell in love with Talisa, Mom hated her,” Robb began, looking first at Jon and then at Ned, “I didn’t give a rip if Mom hated Talisa or loved her.  I adored her, and that was all that mattered.”  A miniscule smile began to appear on Robb’s face.  “Love’s not always wise, I’ve learned. It can lead us to great folly, but we follow our hearts…wherever they take us.”

Jon and Ned looked stunned.  “Robb, are you okay with me and Sansa…being together?”

Robb reached out, placing his hands on Jon’s shoulders while he was still kneeling in front of him, “I don’t even pretend to understand what is going on with the two of you right now, but if Dad and Mom are okay with it, then I guess I’m cool with it too.”

Without a word, Jon lunged forward, grabbing Robb around his neck.

“Okay, okay,” Robb laughed, “Get off me!”

When Jon broke his hold, he realized that Sansa had stepped on the patio.  Releasing his grip on Robb, Jon stood, moving toward Sansa.

“Should I go back inside?” Sansa asked quietly as Jon embraced her.

“No, stay,” Jon murmured softly, pulling back to look into her deep blue eyes, “You belong here with me.”

“C’mon,” Robb groaned, rolling his eyes in disgust, “I said I was cool with the two of you together, but could you at least ease me into the whole public display part?  _Please?_ ”

“Alright, I think we should go back inside and face everyone,” Ned said as he shook his head, smiling at the events that had just transpired.

“I agree,” smiled Jon.

“Me too,” said Sansa as she tucked a stray curl behind Jon’s ear.

“What a wild birthday party this turned out to be,” Robb said, exhaling deeply, standing alongside Jon and Ned.

Before the four could return inside, Theon jerked the door open, sticking his head outside the door.

“Just so you know, guys,” he began, “It’s not illegal for first cousins to marry in this state.  And, it’s been estimated that about twenty percent of marriages around the world are between first cousins.”  Theon shot Jon and Sansa a knowing look, waggling his eyebrows.

“Jon always said you were an ass, Greyjoy,” Robb chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, “How fitting it is that you ended up in family law.”

“Why not?” Theon grinned, “My whole family is so screwed up, man…seeing a couple of cousins fall in love is nothing.”

“Thanks, Theon…I think,” Jon chuckled, holding Sansa’s hand tightly in his own, leading Sansa back into the living room as he tried to mentally prepare himself to explain their situation to everyone else at the party by the end of the afternoon, “I appreciate your vote of confidence.  So, you don’t think we’re an odd couple, eh?”

“Nah,” Theon replied, “You and Sansa are perfect for each other.  You and Yoko…now _that_ was an odd couple.”

Jon looked totally puzzled as Robb and Sansa burst out into a fit of laughter.

“Don’t ask,” Ned said, grinning broadly at Jon, patting him on the shoulder, “just…don’t ask.”

“Let’s do this,” Sansa whispered as she leaned into Jon, brushing his curls aside, her lips ghosting against his ear.

Forgetting momentarily to grill Theon about that last snarky comment, Jon stared deeply into Sansa’s eyes as Arya, Bran and Rickon started shouting questions and comments at the new couple.  They all seemed so happy and supportive.

“Yeah, let’s do this,” he grinned, giving her hand a squeeze.  “Maybe they don’t think we’re such an odd couple after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have followed Jon and Sansa throughout their wild, raunchy journey in this story. I truly have appreciated all of your kind words and support! It is my hope that you will enjoy my other past, present, and future works just as much!


End file.
